Butterfly Wishes
by tonyamic10
Summary: Theirs was an improbable romance, he was rich and successful and she was from a poor and unstable home. Against all odds, a friendship was founded, and later true love resulted along a short path that wasn't enough to separate them. When the two grow up together on a flourishing vineyard; worlds collide, rules are broken but promises are kept. Set in the 1950's [AH, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1: Heaven Sent

_**~A/N I really wanted to do a story from a different era. I happened upon some information that the beginning of the wine industry in Washington was around this time. I took certain liberties with the location since wineries and orchards aren't near Forks, but I wanted to keep it familiar and use all the same characters and locations. This should be a fairly, short story. I really wanted it to be a sweet romance about young love, but the two of them will have a few obstacles along the way.**_ _**I'll tell their story from both Jacob and Bella's POV.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole creator of the Twilight universe and all its characters. **_

**Summary:** Theirs was an improbable romance, he was rich and successful with the world at his feet. She was from a poor and unstable home. Against all odds, a friendship was founded, and later true love resulted along a short path that wasn't enough to separate them. When the two grow up together on a flourishing vineyard; worlds collide, rules are broken but promises are kept. Set in the 1950's [AH, Jacob/Bella]

**Butterfly Wishes**

"Whisper a wish to a butterfly and it will fly up to Heaven and make it come true." -Unknown

_Chapter 1: Heaven sent_

**Bella**

Bella Swan was 15 years old, soon to be 16 like that really mattered. It would probably be another day like any other. She knew they wouldn't have any extra money for presents or a cake. Maybe the lady at the main house, Sarah would let her use her oven again. She might have enough staples for a plain vanilla cake, minus the frosting, of course. That was a frill they never could afford. Bella wasn't the jealous type, but sometimes she felt envious of the beautiful dresses and formal parties most of the girls in their private school enjoyed.

It sounded like a made up story to anyone that knew her parents, but Bella really did attend an exclusive private school on full scholarship. She knew it was because of the generosity of Sarah Black. Mr. Black would have never been so sympathetic. She was sure he thought the Forks school was good enough for her. It wasn't a very good school, and had a very high drop out rate especially among the girls. Billy, or Mr. Black, was the only name she was allowed to use, owned the vineyard and the orchards as well as all the land on the northwest side of Forks, Washington. Her Dad was one of his hired hands. Only a handful of the men lived on the property with their families. They had a very meager cabin not too far off the back of the main house.

Bella knew her Dad, Charlie was Mr. Black's most dedicated worker; but circumstances kept him from ever getting his due respect. Bella's mother, Renee was not well. Apparently, having Bella had taken a toll on her mental health and she'd never recovered fully. When she was having a bad day, she'd remind Bella of that fact. "It was all you, dammit. I should've never had kids." She'd later cry and tell her she didn't mean it, but that was after she took her pills. Most people called her crazy. She knew that's what people said behind their backs. Renee needed special medicine to help her sleep and feel better. The doctors had long since stopped giving her what she needed according to Charlie, so once a week; a very strange and dirty looking guy came by the house and Charlie paid him a portion of his weekly wages. That was one of the reasons, they rarely had money. That and because Charlie worked so hard during the day, and he worried most of the time about his wife; he had to drink the strong, amber liquid that she hated cleaning up. It smelled really bad and it was always on the floor or the furniture or Charlie's clothes. He drank it pretty much every night after dinner. That meant Bella took care of everything in the cabin. She cooked, cleaned and kept up her studies from school. She never wanted to give Mr. Black a reason to not renew her scholarship.

All in all, it wasn't the greatest life. She had very few friends, which honestly meant only one friend. Their school was unique that Mr. Black was also a chief at the nearby Indian reservation. He saw to it several kids from the reservation had scholarships. It was rare that they were given those types of opportunities. The rich kids weren't always nice to the "poor Indians" that didn't deserve to be there. Bella had a hard time fitting in. She was considered poor white trash by both groups. However, there was one bright spot in her life. The Black's had a son, his name was Jacob. She thought he was an angel sent down from Heaven to take care of her. For some reason, ever since she was ten when they moved to the cabin, he'd befriended her. He was a little over a year older, and he was fiercely protective of her. If it wasn't for him, school would've been a lot worse. Even the rich, white kids respected him. It didn't hurt, he and his family were the richest family in Forks or that Jacob had grown into a very tall and well developed young man. Most of the guys were intimidated by him. Bella didn't dare tell anyone how handsome she thought he was, she'd be mortified if Jacob knew how she felt. She wasn't the only one, she heard the other girls talking about him. The Forks girls said they'd even risk going against their father's fury for a night with Jacob. Bella couldn't understand why they would only want a night, she wanted to spend everyday with him. He was the light in her very dark world, the sun after a long rain and she didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"Stop right there, where do you think you're going?"

"Out," he knew he was pushing his luck, his Dad didn't put up with disrespect.

"That's not an answer. You have work to do around here."

"I've already done it."

"I doubt that. There's always work to be done, that's why we're successful."

Jacob had almost made his escape, but his father had caught him heading out after dinner. Now he was going to subjected to another hour long dissertation on how they should never be in this position. It was unheard of for anyone from the reservation to make a name for themselves. It wasn't like he wasn't proud of his father, but he didn't need to constantly be reminded that he was dirt poor, couldn't even afford to marry his mother. He made the journey into Forks and happened to run into the struggling farmer, Mr. Torres. He had a vision after he'd purchased the apple orchard. They were having success north of Seattle growing grapes and he had some experience back in his home country. He had immigrated from Spain decades before. He'd raised three sons, and none of them would lift a finger to help him fulfill his dream. They thought he was too old and was destined to die penniless and alone.

Jacob's Dad was eager to learn from Mr. Torres and after a few failures, they finally had a successful crop. One success turned into another and then another. By the time Mr. Torres, fell ill and was given very little time; Billy had married Sara and twin girls had been born to them. They lived on the property and took care of Mr. Torres til the end. His sons were there when the will was read. They about came to blows when they realized how much money their father had made in a short amount of time and that every last dime and every acre of land was left to William and Sarah Black.

Billy did what any smart businessman would do, he expanded. Sarah was a little worried about spending that kind of money, but it was for the best. Their vineyard, Belleza Viñedo was the most well-known vineyard in all of Washington.

"And who would have ever predicted that a poor kid, son of the chief from a tiny reservation; would end up the most successful business owner and operator in the town of Forks?" Jacob was one word ahead in his mind when his Dad asked him that question.

"I know Dad, I know. I've heard the story a thousand times."

"Well, it's your legacy, I expect you to take it seriously. Jacob, you have many more opportunities than I did. You will be the first generation to attend college and then not only will you have the hands on know-how, I've showed you; you will also have formal business training."

Jacob was looking forward to college. He only had one more year of high school. Billy might have the family's financial health secured into the next century, but Jacob was by no means privileged, other than the schooling he'd been allowed. Billy helped fund and founded the private school with a group of wealthy entrepreneurs. Jacob had to work day in and day out on the vineyard and in the orchard. He got paid minimum wage same as the other workers. His Dad never gave him a handout for anything. That's why Jacob had yet to purchase his own car.

He appreciated the work ethic, but often Billy made unreasonable demands on him; mental and physical. Of course, his worst restriction was "stay away from the Swan girl, she's no good." Jacob couldn't understand how his father could call something as close to perfect that his eyes had ever seen, no good. Charlie worked for Billy for at least 15 years. He knew the land as well as his Dad, but he was a miserable drunk at home. He was drunk, and passed out every night by 8 o'clock. When a cabin became available six years ago, Billy encouraged him to move on the property. Charlie was having trouble keeping a roof over his and his family's head. Some family that was. Jacob had barely ever seen Renee outdoors. According to Bella she was too sick to make it out of bed most days. Jacob remembered Bella from a very young age, he originally thought something was wrong with her. She was so pale and quiet. He didn't think she could speak, at first. When the Swan's started living on the property, the two quickly became close. Bella also had jobs to do even at 10 years old. His Dad didn't let anyone stay for free.

Billy was staring at his son. Jacob didn't like the way he was looking at him. "I see no reason why you need to leave the house tonight, go to your room and study."

"Dad, I thought you said I still had chores. I can go out and do whatever needs to be done."

"No, it's all done for the night. You should be studying." He was on to him again. Jacob barely ever caught a break.

"I already did."

"Well, study more," Billy insisted.

"Fine," Jacob knew he had other ways of getting to Bella. He ended up having to climb out his second floor window pretty often. Last year he'd landed wrong and had broken his ankle, but Billy fell for his story about rough housing with Quil and sliding down in the creekbed. Of course, Jacob had to keep the ankle a secret all night long because he couldn't come up with a plausible story during the night for it to be broken. It had hurt like hell and kept him up all night. Of course, he still managed to visit her that night; broken ankle and all.

He'd have to wait for them to go to bed now, because of those damn dogs. His Dad said he got them for protection, but Jacob swore they were guard dogs trained specifically to keep watch on him. Ness and Nahuel were a couple of hybrid wolf dogs. When his Dad brought them home, Ness tried to take his hand off first thing. She was a vicious little biter. "Why wolves, Pop? Who knows, they might turn on us one day and rip out our throats."

"They're good dogs, and will protect the house as well as the property. We can't be too careful, there are plenty of people that want what we have."

Finally, Jacob made it to Bella's. Her dim lamp was still shining through the dingy window. Jake didn't have to be near as careful at her house as he had to be at his own home. He tapped the glass, she raised the window a few seconds later. "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"Sorry, he caught me and then the dogs kept pacing back and forth by my room."

"Oh, I figured."

"But you're still awake?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, I was reading." That was Bella, always reading or writing in her free time. Jacob was the only soul that knew she loved to make up stories in her head and write them down on paper. He always made sure she had plenty of stationary and pens.

"Well, do you want to step out for a little bit and get some fresh air?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"They both out?"

"Definitely, for about fours hours now. Oh, should I grab a sweater, the nights are getting colder."

"Naw, I'll keep you warm, Bells," he smiled at her.

She bit her lip and tucked her chin under. She still was so shy. He'd been trying to get a little more cozy with her lately. She seemed comfortable enough when he held her hand and he'd been slipping his arm around her shoulders whenever he got the chance. He'd kissed her cheeks and her forehead a few times. Once she even kissed his cheek, but he was saving the big kiss for her birthday. He was going to go for it, if the moment was right. He was pretty sure she was ready for it. The two had been inseparable for almost six years, he certainly hadn't rushed things. Poor Bells had been so sheltered or neglected was more like it. She didn't even realize what sex really was until about 8 months ago when his Mom had to have a long talk with her. Renee was never going to do it, that much they should have guessed.

They walked to their special spot on the hill overlooking the vineyard. He decided to bring up her birthday. He knew she wasn't expecting anything, but he was working on a big surprise.

"Do you think your Mom would let me bake a cake in her oven if I bring over my own supplies?"

"Seriously, Bells you want to bake your own cake?"

"Well, I thought I could share it with you. I guess it sounds dumb when you say it like that."

"No honey, it's not dumb; but I'm sorry my Mom's busy that day. She isn't going to be able to have you over." He had to make up a little white lie if he wanted to keep her in the dark.

"Oh, of course, maybe another time." Silly Bells, she was only going to have one 16th birthday and she was going to give up so easily. They had a stove at her house, but she said it didn't bake evenly, whatever that meant.

They couldn't sit out and visit too long even though it was the weekend. They would both be up early working. He helped her back to her window. She was comfortable enough now to give him a parting hug. He wanted it to last a little longer but she always pulled away fast like she was an inconvenience. That was Renee's fault, he knew she made her feel that way and if he had to spend his whole life to convince her otherwise, he would.

* * *

><p>"Please, Momma."<p>

"Jacob, no. You're father isn't going to allow that and you've said yourself, she doesn't have any friends. Who would come to the party?"

"Kids from school. If I asked, they'd all come."

"Yes, for the free food and a chance to see our home, not for Bella though. Is that really the kind of birthday you want to give her?"

He had wanted to give her a surprise party at first, but a private party for two sounded even better.

"No, I guess not, but will you at least buy her a cake, a chocolate one. She never gets to buy chocolate."

"Yes, I'll send Bree out to the bakery for a small one when she goes to the market on Friday."

"Good, that's her real birthday. If we can't be in the house any suggestions where we can celebrate?"

"I don't know, the stables are always empty."

"Are you serious? You want me to give her a sweet sixteen party in the midst of the horseshit?"

"Jacob Ephraim, watch your mouth. What has your father said about using language in the house?"

"Sorry, but that's a terrible idea."

"How about I give you permission to use my garden? I'll even leave the green house unlocked. You should wait til later though and I'll keep your father distracted for the evening. There's a bench for you to sit and have your meal. I'll box up everything you need. You're a very sweet boy giving her this special treatment."

"I have to. You know for a fact, they'll be passed out the whole night. I doubt she'll even get a happy birthday from Renee. Charlie might at least say the words in the morning when he's sober, but that's it. She won't get anything else."

"Jacob, I admire that you're so compassionate, but you know you have to draw the line at some point. Bella hasn't had a proper upbringing. She doesn't have much hope for the future. Your father is never going to approve of anything more than a friendship. He barely allows that. Maybe because she does so well in school, someone will have mercy on her and help her further her education elsewhere. I hear Mr. Cullen is quite the philanthropist. Maybe he'll recognize her talents and put in a recommendation."

"Mr. Cullen is a creep."

"How can you say that? He came highly recommended. He could be working at a prestigious university, but he chose to come to America and work with underprivileged children. We're lucky he agreed to come to our high school. If it hadn't been for the reservation children, I doubt he would have been persuaded. Why would you call him that?"

"Because he makes Bella uncomfortable and that's good enough reason for me."

"Bella is socially awkward, even I make her uncomfortable. That's not a good reason."

"Yeah, well you scared her to death with your traumatic birds and bees talk last spring."

"It wasn't traumatic, it was necessary she'd become a woman and didn't even know what was happening. She needs to be aware, there are countless men around here working and she's attracting some of their attention. Her body's changing, I want her to protect herself."

"I'll protect her," he proudly stated.

"Well, you can't do that every second of the day. And keep in mind what I said. Bella can be your friend, nothing more."

Yeah, he'd heard loud and clear. She was like a broken record. He could care or less about his parents or her lousy parents, he knew Bella was more than a friend. He predicted one day she'd even be the lady of the main house, not just the pathetic, hired hand's daughter.

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**So, I'm anxious. Does anybody want to hear more? I'm no expert on the 50's, but I'll try and make it resemble what I've read or seen from this particular period. I know there was an innocence at the time, but also the beginning of an awakening especially among the youth in a post World War II time period. I picture this story taking place in the later part of the decade to be more specific. The parents are going to be the main antagonists, but Edward Cullen is a creep in this fic; just giving fair warning. Next chapter is done, so hopefully I'll get it out to you all soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday wishes

**_~A/N Thanks so much for your encouraging comments. I hope you all enjoy this birthday celebration._**

_Chapter 2: Birthday Wishes_

**Bella**

She was standing in the driveway waiting, but there was no sign of Jacob yet. His mother usually gave them a ride to school. She could walk if she had to, but Mrs. Black said it was no trouble to bring her in the mornings. Every once in awhile, Mr. Black drove them. She felt her stomach twist in knots each time it was him. She didn't know if there would ever be a way to make him like her better. She knew he liked Charlie, they worked well together. He just didn't approve of the way her father ran his personal life and she was certain, he hated Renee. Maybe he thought Bella was like her mother or would be like her one day. That couldn't have been any further from the truth.

Finally, Jacob stepped outside the front door looking perfect as usual. He wore his dark slacks and his white collar shirt with the school's emblem. They had a few options given to them, but she only had one appropriate uniform. She wore her white shirt and skirt from last year. She managed to fit in it another year and she was very careful to never stain or damage it. She and Jacob climbed into his mother's car. They always rode in the backseat together for the short trip to school.

Mrs. Black soon climbed in the driver's seat. "Morning Bella, I hear happy birthday is in order. How does it feel to be 16? You're almost a grown up."

"Oh, I feel the same I guess. I haven't thought much about it."

Jacob spoke up next, "Happy birthday, Bells." She turned to look at him, he was smiling so sweetly. Hearing that from him almost erased the fact her parents didn't seem to remember. Her mom never got up to see her off to school usually and Charlie was gone early. Jacob casually tossed his book bag between them. He slipped his hand underneath it and nodded his head to her. She put her hand under there as well and he took hold of her hand. He linked his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb along the side of her hand. He had been doing that all week and she looked forward to it every morning. She even thought about it when she was going to sleep at night. His hand felt so warm and strong. She loved how hers fit perfectly inside his palm. It was so much bigger than hers. She felt like it warmed her up starting from her fingertips, up her arm, then all throughout her body. She felt a warm feeling deep in her stomach, and his touch made her feel a tickle inside. She didn't know why it made her feel that way, but she liked it.

Bella noticed that Sarah looked at them both several times through the rear view mirror. She thought she liked her well enough. She was very nice, but she was smart enough to know that Sarah wouldn't think it was appropriate for Bella to hold Jacob's hand. That's why he always hid their hands under his bag, but Mrs. Black still kept looking in the backseat. It was like she knew what they were doing despite the camouflage.

It was a regular school day. Most of the classes had seating arrangements and the boys always sat on one side on the room and the girls, the opposite. Bella liked the music class because Miss Brandon let them sit anywhere and she was always so fun and energetic. Bella wasn't much of a singer, but there was a lot more to music class thanks to Alice...she meant Miss Brandon's creative nature. She told the students they could call her by her first name, but only in the music room. The other teachers were a lot more formal.

Bella had a hard time making the transition each day from either her music or art class to go into English for the last hour. She actually loved classic literature and writing was her secret hobby, but Mr. Cullen made her feel strange. She knew most of the girls like Lauren and Jessica thought he was so dreamy. They would constantly ask him questions just so they could listen to his accent. She guessed he was alright, he kind of reminded her of a character from a novel. He always looked perfectly groomed. His suits were much nicer than any of the other male teachers. She had even seen some of the female teachers stare as he walked by. She couldn't put her finger on what she didn't like about him, but every time she looked up from her work, he was staring at her with his piercing green eyes.

Bella had only told Jacob what she'd noticed, and he had also become an avid watcher of Mr. Cullen in class. She had no idea what he thought he was going to do about it. His father was very proud of the fact that he'd acquired an Oxford graduate at their private school. Jacob knew better than to cause problems with one of his father's special accomplishments.

The final hour drug on as usual. She peaked across the room to see if Jacob was still working on the summary they were supposed to be completing in class. She finished hers in about half the time as most of the other students. He had his head down, writing furiously on his paper. He had a knack for always catching her gazing at him. She saw him stop what he was doing and turn towards her. He had a book propped up in front of his face most likely to block Mr. Cullen. He smiled and mouthed, "Are you done?"

She shook her head up and down.

He held up one finger. She assumed he had one more paragraph to go. He winked at her and went back to his work. She turned away so he wouldn't be distracted any longer. They only had 10 minutes left in class. She pulled out her book and started to read quietly. Once again, she felt like she was being watched. Her eyes drifted from the pages and she took a quick look. He was doing it again and he noticed her looking back at him. Mr. Cullen started shuffling papers and acting like he was busy. The bell finally rang and he asked Mike to collect all the summaries and drop them off on his desk. The students were dismissed and he wished them all a nice weekend. Bella noticed Jacob head off with Quil and Embry, but she knew he'd wait for her outside. They were walking home together that afternoon.

She organized her book bag and was about to leave when she heard her name.

"Miss Swan, do you have a minute? I'd like to speak to you about your last paper."

_Great_, they weren't even that far into the school year and she bet he'd asked her to stay after class at least three times. He told her from the beginning, he enjoyed her writing, but she needed to wrap it up tighter. He thought she used too much descriptive language and that he was concerned with facts. He kept telling her she'd do well in a creative writing, but this was senior English and the focus was British Lit. She wasn't technically a senior, but she had been recommended for this class by her past two English teachers. The two of them had never asked her to stay after class to discuss her papers. She couldn't figure out why it was a problem with him. Maybe it was the real reason, he stared at her. She had to wonder if Mr. Cullen didn't think she deserved to be in his class yet.

"Isabella, I wanted to compliment you on your last essay, but you still have too much fluffy language. Are you having trouble narrowing down what should be included and what should be omitted?"

"No, sir. I read it back to myself over and over and I think it sounds better the way I've written it. I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time."

"Of course, you will. I see how determined you are. I was thinking maybe we might need to meet for some private lessons. You could stay after class or I could drive you to the library."

"Oh, well...I'm not supposed to ride with anyone but Mr. or Mrs. Black." It was almost a white lie because Renee didn't even pay attention how Bella got around, but Charlie was the one that secured her rides to school when she first started going with Jacob years ago. She only assumed he didn't expect her in any other people's cars.

"I'm sure your parents would make an exception for one of your teachers. I'm not a careless teenager, I assure you." Bella was curious how old he actually was. Jacob told her he thought his mother said he was only 24.

"No...no I didn't mean that. It's just, I work almost everyday. I doubt I can find the time."

"Well, let me know if you find some free time. I would love to help you further discover your talents."

"Um...well, Mr. Cullen, is that all? My friends are waiting for me."

"I thought you could not ride with anyone else but the Blacks."

"No, um...when the weather's nice, I walk with Jacob. I live on the vineyard that his parents own."

"Of course, Ms. Swan I know where you live." He did? She guessed he saw that on her records.

"Oh, well thanks. I'll see you next week. I've already started on the next paper. I hope it's more of what you're expecting."

"I'm sure it will be marvelous, Isabella. Don't worry about your grades, but they could be even better if you followed all my instructions." She thought he was finally done, but he asked another question,"So you walk with Jacob, is that everyday if the weather is nice?"

_Ugh_, when was he going to stop asking questions? She could not figure out how she got home had any relevance to English class.

"No, sometimes he has other obligations. It isn't too far. We know a shortcut through the woods."

"Oh, do be careful, you never know what you might encounter in the woods. There could be monsters."

She smiled nervously, but a noise at the door alerted her that Jacob had come back for her. He didn't look happy.

"Jacob, Bella and I are discussing school work, please wait outside. We're almost finished."

Jacob squinted his eyes. Bella didn't want him to get on Mr. Cullen's bad side.

"I'll be right out, Jake. You can head home if you have things to do. I'll catch up."

"That's okay, Bells. I wouldn't make you walk alone on your birthday."

Jacob exited the room, the English class was in a separate building from the rest of the school. It had one door at the back of the room that acted as the entrance and exit.

Bella turned back to her teacher, hoping that she could excuse herself in the next breath.

"Birthday?" He questioned. "Sixteenth, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well happy birthday, Isabella. You're almost a woman now, aren't you? Have a lovely weekend."

Finally, she scooted out of there with her book bag in tow. Jacob was at the bottom of the steps. He looked really angry. She hoped he wasn't mad at her.

He reached out and took her bag and started walking. All of Jacob's other friends had gone on. The reservation kids went in the other direction from the two of them.

Jake had really long legs and she was having trouble catching up. "Jake, slow down. Are you mad? I'm sorry he made me stay late. It's the same complaint. He thinks my papers are too wordy."

Jacob stopped and turned to face her, "It's not that, Bells. Why did you tell him you sometimes walk home alone?"

"Because I do. He asked."

"That's just it. I don't like that he asked you. It doesn't make sense. Why was he talking about how you get home?"

"Well, he wanted me to ride to the library with him for a tutoring session. I told him no, that I only can ride with your parents. That's what started the questions. I don't want to go to the library with him. I see him in there sometimes, but I pretend that I don't."

"Tutoring session? That pompous Brit has some nerve. You're hands down the smartest student in English in the entire school. You're right to not like him. Something's fishy about him. I don't trust him and I don't want you alone with him... ever."

"Jacob, I never said I didn't like him. I'm sure he's nice. I don't like the way he looks at me. Maybe he feels sorry for me. I'm sure he's heard the rumors. Everyone in the school talks about me except you, Quil and Embry."

Jacob started walking slow with her after they had talked. He took her hand and held onto it the rest of the way. When the vineyard came into view, he stopped again.

"Bells, tonight, I want you to meet me instead of me coming to get you. Can you do that for me, around 7?"

"I guess so, but Charlie might still be awake that early."

"If you're a little later, it's fine."

"Where should I go?"

"The greenhouse."

"Oh, but I'm not allowed in the garden."

"Says who?"

"Your father, he caught me admiring your mother's flowers in the summer and he told me to stay out of there. He thought I was going to mess something up. Who knows, maybe he thought I was going to pick something. I wasn't, it's just the roses are so beautiful this year. I was leaning in so I could smell them."

"That's ridiculous, my mother doesn't care if you go in her garden. My Dad was being a jerk again. It doesn't matter, he and Mom have plans. He won't even know we're there. Please meet me, I have a big surprise."

"Jake, is this about my birthday? I told you not to make a big deal."

Jacob touched her lips with his fingers and she held her breath. He had never touched her mouth before and she felt like her heart stopped the second she felt his skin against her lips. "No more protests. You only have a 16th birthday one time. I have a surprise and trust me, you're going to love it."

He pulled his finger away from her mouth, but all she could manage was, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd done all his Friday chores in record time. Maybe he should have taken longer. It was still almost two hours until he was to meet Bella. He could smell the aromas of the food rising up to the second floor where his room was. Bree, the housekeeper/cook was making something very special. Even though, he knew his mom was not fully on board with him courting Bella; she was a good-hearted woman. She ached for the heartbreak Bella silently suffered. Sarah said she had grown up on the reservation with very little means as well so that might have been where her sympathy started from. However, Jacob's grandparents had been very decent and gave their children a happy home despite their meager earnings. Sarah had tried to reach out to Renee before but was met with belligerent outbursts. She had screamed at her the last time. "Don't you tell me how to raise my kid, miss high and mighty. You have servants and money. You don't know how hard it is to take care of a child all alone. My husband's always working and I'm in pain most of the time." Sarah had told Jacob part of that story. Although he wasn't sure what his mom was trying to tell Renee that made her so mad, he knew the part about raising Bella was a joke. Bells had raised herself. Jacob didn't ever let on to her that he knew her mother was nothing more than a pill popper. He wasn't even sure if she had any true mental illness and he thought the pain excuses were made up.

Jacob shook the thoughts of Renee away. Tonight, he'd make her forget all the bad stuff she had to endure on a daily basis. They were going to have an excellent dinner and he'd already seen the cake Bree picked up from the bakery. She had even remembered the candles. He told her it had to be 16. He wanted to celebrate every year Bella had been alive. Jacob pulled the small box out and looked again at the bracelet he had one of the ladies on the reservation construct for him. He chose a pattern of both of their favorites colors to be woven together with tiny beads. Bella had seen the bracelets before and commented how beautiful they were. She originally thought they were fabric, and was surprised they were actually beads. The only bad thing was if his father ever saw the bracelet on her, he would know where it came from. Jacob hated asking her to keep his special gift to her a secret, but it would be easier for both of them if no one else knew about it.

He slammed his fists against the bed. It wasn't fair how he and Bella had to keep so many secrets. How could his father not see how his behavior was completely biased? He spoke out against anyone that dared treat the tribe unfairly because of stereotypes or prejudices and yet he was fine judging Bella because she was poor.

He thought it was best to quit thinking about either of their parents any longer. He needed his focus to be only on Bells. The way she acted when he halted her insistence that he shouldn't make a big deal out of her birthday didn't go unnoticed. She was completely frozen that he touched her lips. He knew the kiss was going to catch her off guard tonight. He couldn't understand how she didn't know how completely crazy he was about her. He wished she would have been the first girl he'd ever kissed; but he'd been stupid and caved into pressure from his buddies at a few of those parties he was forced by his father to attend with the Forks kids. It didn't matter, there were only a couple and he couldn't even remember their names. He only imagined Bella whenever he closed his eyes and kissed those faceless girls.

Once he kissed her tonight, it would be official; she'd be his girlfriend. He already felt like she was for a long time, but after tonight, she would have no more doubts what his intentions were. Being Bella's boyfriend meant one of his first priorities was that he keep watch on the creep English teacher. Bella was right, he did stare at her. Jacob had been watching him close the past couple of weeks. It wasn't right, but there was no way he could bring it to anyone else's attention. He would have to handle it on his own if it got worse.

Jacob took a shower and took a little extra time choosing something to wear. Bella loved the color blue. Once he had on a blue shirt and she commented how nice he looked. She said it was a nice combination with his raven hair and then she covered her mouth and blushed like a tomato. The dark blue shirt was the one he chose to wear with his jeans. He didn't tell her how to dress for the evening, because he knew she didn't have many clothes. Whatever she wore, it didn't matter; she was beautiful to him no matter what.

Jacob decided to start carrying over the food a little before 7. He had one secret stop along the way. It was one detail, his mom wouldn't have approved of, but he thought it'd be a nice touch. Jacob had just hidden the cake so she wouldn't see if til later when he saw her walking along the cobblestone. He couldn't believe his eyes, Bella was in a beautiful dress, but where had it come from? She looked like an angel as she glided along the path. Usually she was a little wobbly, but the dress gave her confidence. She looked the most confident he'd ever seen her. The dress was mainly white with large blue flowers. They were almost the exact shade of his blue shirt. He'd never seen her show that much skin before or wear something so fitted. Bella had definitively made some changes over the past year and he'd noticed, but seeing her in that dress; he really noticed.

When she got to the greenhouse, she spun around and made the dress flare out.

"Well? Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought this was my night to surprise you. Bells, you look amazing, but where?"

"Where did I ever come up with such a beautiful dress?"

"Um yeah."

"Sarah."

"My mother?" He was shocked, she hadn't said a word about it.

"Yes, when I got home today, I had a package at the front door. The dress was wrapped up neatly in a large box. She attached a note, _Every young lady needs at least one lovely dress that makes her feel special. Happy birthday, Bella._

"I had no idea, wow."

"I know, I can't wait to thank her. She got it perfect didn't she?"

"Yes, you're perfect."

"I meant the dress, Jake."

"Well, I meant you," she ducked her head down to hide her blush. "Come on, now for my surprise." He led her into the green house.

"What smells so amazing?"

"Dinner, your birthday dinner."

"Oh my gosh, Jacob. It looks amazing. How'd you do all that, what is it?"

"Bree cooked it. I told her we wanted something very fancy, its called coq au vin."

"What? How do you spell that?"

"I'm not gonna spell it, I'm going to eat it, Bells."

She giggled. "Is it French?"

"Yep, you know her mom is from France."

"Yes, I love her stories about her visits to relatives. How lucky she is to have been to Paris many times. I'll probably never see it even once."

"I'll take you there one day."

"Jake..."

"I mean it Bells. We'll go together."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. Maybe it did seem like a pipe dream to her but he meant it. Maybe they'd celebrate an anniversary there one day together, but he kept that part to himself.

Jacob opened up the side of the towel that covered the fresh bread.

"Did Bree make that as well?"

"Yes, she makes it from scratch. I've been dying for a slice since I smelled it this afternoon, you want some?"

"Of course." She stuck her finger in the butter and sucked it into her mouth. "Um, it's got special flavors. I wonder what she mixed in the butter?"

"She was chopping up green stuff. I think she called them herbs. I was worried at first she was ruining the butter by putting grass in it. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, I've never tasted anything like it. Here try." Bella must have forgotten herself because she was so excited about the special meal. She dipped her finger in the butter concoction and brought it to his lips. He didn't want to give her a second to rethink what she was doing. He grabbed her finger between his lips and sucked the oily goodness off her fingertip. She gasped and jerked her finger back.

"I'm...oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I should have given you a spoon. You must think I'm so rude."

Jacob was having severe troubles remembering his own name after tasting Bella's skin along with the butter, but he reassured her it was fine. He even added. "I think it was twice as good on your finger if you want the truth." He stared at the rise and fall of her chest. He needed to get some control of himself before he scared her away. His father had given him a few talks before, as well as his mother. A gentleman was expected to behave certain ways with a nice young lady. He knew Bella deserved to be respected, but he was suddenly imagining touching more of her skin than he ever had before. The thoughts weren't appropriate. There were certain things he wasn't supposed to be thinking about until they were married. It was the way he was raised, but now that they were older and spent so much time alone; the thoughts kept creeping in his head and then certain things happened with his body. _Focus_, he told himself. This was Bella's special day, she didn't need to leave the garden realizing that deep down he was some sort of pervert.

Jacob pulled out one of the surprises for the evening. He'd swiped a bottle of one of the vineyards most popular wines. He wasn't planning on giving her more than a small glass, but sometimes his parents let him have a glass for special occasions. He felt like the night called for it to compliment the dinner.

"Jake, we can't drink that, we'll get in trouble."

"It's fine, no one will know."

"I find that hard to believe. I better your dad has a count on every bottle of wine on the premises."

"Don't worry about it. I want to toast you on your special day."

She finally quit arguing and accepted the glass that he'd only filled a third of the way.

"Cheers Bells, you're the most beautiful sweet sixteen I've ever laid eyes on." They clinked their glasses together.

"Thanks Jacob. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

The two of them dug into the bread and the bowls filled with coq au vin.

"Slow down, Bells. I want you to save room for dessert." He had never seen her eat with such voracity. Usually she picked at everything like a bird. Maybe he shouldn't have given her that second glass of wine. She was a little giggly already. Both combined, he hadn't even given her a whole glass, but he made sure not to pour anymore the rest of the evening.

It was soon time to unveil the chocolate cake. Bella squealed in delight when he brought it from its hiding place and started adding the candles.

"Make a wish," he said after lighting all 16 of them up.

She took a few deep breaths and blew them out in one long breath.

"Thank you...thank you, Jacob. It's chocolate, it looks so delicious."

He cut her a hearty slice and she actually ate all of it.

"Jake, I swear you thought of everything. This night has been perfect. I can never thank you enough."

"I'm not done yet."

"What?"

"I haven't given you your present."

"Present? I thought the dinner, the wine and the cake were the presents."

"Bella, really? Don't you know me better than that? I had something special made for you."

Her eyes widen with anticipation. He pulled out the tiny box he'd wrapped up. She quickly tore off the paper. And opened the box to reveal the bracelet.

"It's so pretty. I love it." She held out her wrist. "Please put it on."

He did as she asked. He rubbed the soft skin on her wrist as soon as he secured it.

"Um Bells, I...I hate to say this, but."

"No, I know Jacob. It's a secret. I know why."

"Bella, one day I'll shout it from the roof tops that I can give you any damn present I want, but right now, you know how I'm still subject to his rules."

"No, it's fine. I kinda like things that are just between us. It's like the rest of the world can't intrude on our private times."

"That's a nice way to look at it."

"Can I help you clean up?"

"Never, I'll do it later. Let's go walk a little."

"Okay, I need to walk off this meal. I've never eaten so much in all my life."

He took her hand and led her away from the greenhouse. He guided her to the edge of the garden where the roses were that she really admired. He plucked one off that was in full bloom and slid it into her hair behind her ear.

"Jacob, I can't believe you did that, but thanks I love it."

"You're welcome."

"Are we going to walk some more?"

"In a minute, Bells. First, I need to get something off my chest."

She looked a tad bit nervous.

"It's nothing bad, okay. Just give me a second to get my nerve up."

"You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend. What is it?"

"Bells, you're my best friend too, but lately I've been wanting you to be a little something more."

"What do you mean?"

Gosh, she was cute. Only Bells would not immediately guess what something more meant.

"Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh? Uh, what about?"

"Don't think about anyone else. Only us. So will you? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Jacob, of course I do, but I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't."

"I have a feeling your parents might really overreact. What if he kicked us out of the cabin or didn't renew my scholarship?"

"Quit worrying Bells, it won't come to that. All that matters is the way we feel about each other." He touched her face and made her look at him. "I want to be with you. I want to take care of you and protect you. I feel like I already do, but I want you to know it's official, so what's your answer?"

"Yes, Jake, yes I've dreamed of being your girlfriend for a long time."

"You have?"

She nodded her head and chewed her lip.

"Me too. You know what else I've dreamed about?"

"What?" She asked.

"This," he leaned in closer a little bit at a time. She was perfectly still. He moved his hand from her face to her neck and stepped in closer. She still had her hands at her side when he pressed his lips against hers. He took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist. She was pretty much in a frozen state, so he eased back. He kept his mouth just above hers so he could ask.

"Is this okay?"

She whispered, "Yes."

"Relax, it's only me. I'm going to kiss you again, Bells. It's okay to kiss me back."

This time when he touched her lips with his, he moved his hoping to coax her a little further out of the shell she'd kept herself in her whole life. Jacob tilted his head a little to the right. Bella had seen people kissing before, she had to know how it went. She was extremely nervous, he could feel it. His hand on her neck started to caress her skin and he moved his lips with a little more persistence and after that, she finally let go. She lifted both her arms from her side and put them around him. The two of them had never been that close before. However he moved his mouth, she copied him. He was soaring high above the clouds realizing how she was kissing him back. He could easily let himself get carried away. Kissing Bells was a dream come true, any prior encounters paled in comparison. He would never let those past mistakes enter his thoughts again. It felt so amazing, but he needed stop and give her a break. This was her first kiss and he didn't want her to think he was pressing for anything more. He pulled back but still held onto her. He rubbed up and down her bare arms.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob. Did I do it right? I wasn't too forward was I?"

"No, it was perfect honey. I think kissing you is going to be my new favorite hobby."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to do it in the beginning."

"I told you it was perfect. I love that your lips have only kissed mine."

"Me too, Jake. I'm sure you've probably had way better kisses than that. You're so handsome and popular. I hear girls talk about you all the time at school."

"Bella, there isn't a single other girl at school I care about. The fact is like a stupid kid, I probably kissed a couple of girls more on a dare more than any other reason. One was from out of town and another was from the reservation, she doesn't go to our school. It was nothing compared to this. I'll never think about them again."

"From the reservation, huh? I bet she was gorgeous like Leah. Oh my goodness, it wasn't Leah, was it?"

"No, seriously Leah treats me like an annoying little brother since she was Rachel and Rebecca's friend."

"That's probably exactly what your father wants. He wants you to meet a nice Quileute girl that will give you perfect children and he'll turn over the business to you and she'll be the beautiful lady of the estate. Oh my gosh, I could ruin your entire life. Your tribe expects you to be chief and carry on certain traditions."

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No, I could think of more."

"Well stop. I don't need a girl from the reservation to make my tribe proud. As far as Dad goes, one day he'll have to accept my choices, which is you without a doubt. I know we're young and most people will think we're foolish kids, but the only woman that will ever live in our house and give me perfect children is you, Bells. I never want to hear you say otherwise, understand?"

He accompanied her back to the cottage. It had been the best night ever except for hearing all her silly worries. He knew circumstances had caused her serious self esteem issues, but it was time she started believing in them as much as he did.

"The window or the front door?"

"I think it's fine to go through the door."

"So..." he said.

"So, I'm home," she copied.

"Yep, um..." Now that she was his girlfriend and he had kissed her, would it be considered alright to kiss her whenever he dropped her off? Or whenever he felt like it? If that was the case, he might be kissing her all day.

She turned and backed up to the door. Bella must have been feeling braver than normal because she pointed her finger at him and moved it down and and around signaling him to come closer. She was giving him the go ahead for that next kiss that he was considering. He soon complied. She had lost all her previous hesitation and as soon he started the kiss that time, she reciprocated. They moved their lips together and Jacob felt like her body was pulling him in like a magnet he pressed his chest against hers and the feelings that produced were electrified. Her mouth was open just enough that he could catch the taste of wine and chocolate. He knew there was a way to get more of her taste but he better hold off on that just yet. The way they were kissing was already enough to make him lose sight of his proper training. He reluctantly ended their kiss.

"I can't wait to spend this weekend with you."

"Me too," she pecked his lips again. "I have tons of school work and chores."

"Yeah, so do I, but we'll still meet up."

"Most definitely. Thanks again for my birthday surprises."

"You're welcome."

"Sweet dreams, Jacob."

"Only if they're all about you," he gushed.

"Are you always going to be this romantic?"

"Why, do you want me to be?"

"I think so," she brushed her hand over the pocket of his shirt.

"Then yes, everyday, I promise to never change."

"That's a pretty big promise, but I believe you."

Bella got very still and quiet. He hoped he hadn't come on too little strong. "What are thinking, honey?"

"That my wish already came true and my birthday isn't even officially over."

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**If you haven't noticed this version of Bella is extremely naive. No worries though, she and Jacob are going to learn all about love along the way.**_


	3. Chapter 3-Secrets

_**Thanks so much for the positive feedback so far. I have so many ideas for this fic, can't wait to share more with you. This chapter is all Bella's POV.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 3: Secrets

BPOV

Bella woke up smiling the morning after her birthday. She always knew Jacob was her protector and best friend, but she didn't know he wished to be more than that. Maybe he had left some clues in recent months but she wasn't sure if that's what the special looks or the certain touches were about. Now she knew the truth, but them being together wasn't without complications. Jacob's dad would be extremely anger. He had a lot of expectations when it came to his only son and she wasn't from an honorable family.

As much as she would like to lay in bed a little longer and keep reliving how wonderful and perfect Jacob had been, she had work to do. She needed to get her chores done because she had to work on her essay some as well. She was determined to do it the way Mr. Cullen expected and then maybe he'd stop calling her to his desk. She pulled on her work clothes and brushed out her hair.

Her dad was drinking a cup of coffee at the table.

"Morning Bells, sorry I missed you yesterday." It was rare that she didn't at least see her father at dinnertime, but he'd quietly come in and disappeared in his room while she was getting ready to meet with Jacob. Charlie looked particularly sad, she was use to that expression, but the two of them did have a special bond. It seemed like the mornings were the only time they ever really connected. It was always just the two of them, Renee was never able to join them at breakfast. Sometimes Bella wondered when her mother actually ate real food. She always made sure she had something set aside for her.

She was nibbling at some plain oatmeal when he slid a card across the table. He apologized for not getting it to her the day before but she didn't care. He remembered, she had been a little sad before dinner with Jake that neither of her parents had wished her a happy birthday. He'd erased any sadness that lingered about her parents with his private celebration, but getting a card from her father made the past 24 hours even better.

She opened the simply stated card. He'd actually gone to a store, probably the corner drugstore in town. The card was bright pink with a brown haired girl on the front. You're Sweet 16 was printed on the corner. There was a short happy birthday message inside. Charlie had scribbled out some of his own words.

_Dear Bells, You are by the far the best thing I ever did. Love you, Dad_

She had tears in her eyes. It was the nicest thing he'd ever said to her. Charlie was a man of few words. He actually didn't say it out loud, maybe he wasn't able to, but writing it was just as good. That was how she expressed her feelings as well. It didn't matter that they weren't especially touchy-feely. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a real present. I know you deserve so much more."

"No, Daddy. It's perfect, I'll keep it forever."

Bella hated to leave him, but he had work to do as well. Charlie pretty much worked 7 days a week. He was supposed to have Sundays free, but something usually came up. The apple harvest was in full swing. That was where she'd spend the majority of the time in the fall. Mr. Black was very particular about the grapevines. Jacob was being trained, but she would never take part in the care of that area of estate.  
>She hurried out to the orchard to see where Mr. Hale wanted her that morning. He was a broody type, but he was reasonable to work for. She didn't have much experience with the world outside of Forks because she'd never been anywhere further than Port Angeles, but Mr. Hale had been a world traveler before settling in Washington. He was originally from Texas and he had a way about him that was unique. She was sure he was a little mysterious and odd. She thought he talked strange, but she had gotten use to it. Jacob swore to her that he saw Jasper helping Miss Brandon in his car a few weeks before. He thought they might be courting, but she couldn't picture them together. Of course, Jake was nowhere near the apple orchard. His dad probably kept him on the vineyard side on purpose. She had an easy job for the day, sorting what was picked for the day. She could do it in her sleep. It would be her job to pick the apples that would go to the canning company Mr. Black had a contract with and those that would go to market. She was fast and thorough, but she never received a compliment from Mr. Black.<p>

Bella took her lunch break at home and found her mother pacing around the house. She offered to make her some lunch, but she could tell Renee was distressed. Maybe she was in pain again.

Finally, she let her know what had upset her, "Where'd you get that party dress?"

That was weird, she didn't think her mother ever went in her room.

"Um...it was a gift from Mrs. Black."

"I knew it, there she goes again trying to be better than me. She just had to point out that we can't afford things like that." Bella didn't see the point to defend her too much because it would have made her even madder. She used the excuse of the upcoming wedding. All the employees and their families had been invited to Rachel's wedding which was only a month away.

Bella and her mother didn't have meaningful conversations very often but she was suddenly very interested in her for a change. Renee wanted to know more about Bella's friends and if she talked to any boys yet.

"Uh, no Mom, just Jake. You know he's my best friend."

"That's the issue, your father reminded me you were sixteen. Now's the time the opposite sex starts to pay attention. Don't you want a better life? I'm stuck with this. No respectable boy is going to give you the time a day if you run around with an Indian boy all the time."

Bella felt her cheeks burning. She wanted to scream and say extremely disrespectful things to her mother. She had managed to insult her father and Jacob all at once.

"Mother...Daddy loves you very much and he does his best. Jacob's the most respectable person I ever met. He's smart, hard-working and he'll be in college soon. Not to mention, he'll inherit one of the most successful business in all of Washington. I never knew you were prejudice."

"Oh, baby girl you have no idea how the world works. I'm not prejudice, but times aren't changing very fast. A lovely girl like you would always have society's nose looking down on you. Oh my gosh, what if you had half-breed children? I guess I should explain a few things to you."

"Well Jake's just my friend." It wasn't true, but they weren't ready to share their feelings with anyone else. "No you don't have to tell me anything. Sarah told me last spring."

Renee went on a tirade even though Bella was out of time. She had to get back to her work, but her Mom ended up going through her drawers searching through her clothes. She was wondering what other hand outs Sarah had given her. Eventually she calmed down when she didn't see anything besides the dress. She said her head hurt and swallowed some of her pills down and went back to bed.

Work was the best distraction for her. Jacob had made her so happy the night before and Charlie had been so sweet that morning, but whatever had gotten into her mother had pretty much ruined her mood. Once she was finished, she ran inside to take a quick shower and change. None of her skirts were great, but she put on her best ones and hurried off to the main house. It was important that she tell Sarah thank you for the dress. She also had her fingers crossed Jacob would be in.

She knocked at the kitchen where she usually entered. Bree opened the door and guided her to the front of the house where Sarah was. Bella let her know she loved her dish from the night before and would love to learn to cook it some time. Bree agreed to give her a few more lessons. She had already taught several things to her in the past.

"Bella, did you have a lovely birthday?"

"Yes, of course, I wanted to thank you personally. The dress was perfect, I love it so much."

"Jacob said you were radiant, I'm sure that's true."

Bella felt shy about the compliments and she let her hair fall over her face a little when she looked at the floor.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Oh no, just thanks," she hesitated. It was silly, Jacob's mom knew they were friends, but she never knew how much she should reveal. "Um, is Jacob done with his work?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He isn't in from the fields."

"Okay, yeah...I figured he was real busy. Well...I should get back home, I'm writing an essay."

Bella was about to turn around to go back towards the kitchen, but Sarah had one more thing to ask her. She wanted to know if there were any other items she truly needed. She must have noticed, she always wore the exact same school uniform each day.

"I would be happy to take you shopping one afternoon for some essentials. I know you work extra hard here Bella and only get a small allowance."

"My mother is mad about the dress." She didn't mean to blurt that out. "I don't think I could accept anything else." Sarah sighed and looked towards the fireplace. She said she didn't want to ask Bella to disobey her mother, but it was true; she'd never been officially paid for all the work she did around the property. The agreement for the cabin was between her husband and Bella's father. She didn't see the harm and rewarding her and maybe not making a big deal out of it. It could be just between them.

She finally agreed, she had a couple of secret spots in her room. It seemed weird to hide clothes from her mother, but if she was going to scream and yell like she'd done earlier, she would do anything to avoid that.

Bella had just stepped out of the kitchen when a mouthful of sharp teeth cornered her at the door.

"Ness," she slapped her hands against her thighs hoping to scare the dog away. "Hey there, Nessie...it's me Jake's friend. Be a good girl."

Ness started growling and snapping at her. She knew the dog could rip her apart if she wanted to. The dog was so beautiful, but Ness hated her and she didn't know why. She was trying to slowly step away from the house, but the dog wouldn't retreat.

"Ness," a deep voice spoke with authority. Bella looked up to see Mr. Black staring at her. "Why are you taunting the dogs, Bella?"

"I wasn't, I was trying to leave."

"What are you doing in the house?"

"Oh well, I had something to say to Mrs. Black."

"Hurry up girl and get home while I have this dog restrained."

That was all she needed to hear. She took off as fast as her legs would carry her. No matter, how badly she wished to run into Jacob, she never saw him. It was pretty late, but she still worked on her paper for English. Occasionally, she'd get side tracked and open her private notebook to write a few lines on her story.

* * *

><p>Finally, she heard the taps to her window. Jacob shook his head, "Only you would spend all Saturday night writing English papers." He easily convinced her to put her work away to follow him. Jacob brought Bella to one of the barns that was used for storage.<p>

She eyed him curiously when he led her to the ladder that went up to the loft. He motioned for her to climb and she was very curious as to what he was up to. As soon as her head peeked over the side she saw the plaid blanket and the picnic basket.

"When did you have time for this?"

"After chores. Do you like it, we can come here in our spare time, especially now that the nights are getting colder. This barn is hardly being used at the moment." Bella was hesitant. "Sit down I brought us a snack." He pulled out a few cookies Bree had made and a thermos of hot chocolate.

Bella couldn't help but worry a little. She felt like Mr. Black had eyes in the back of his head and as back up, he had those scary dogs. She thought it was a matter of time that he'd find their secret spot. Jacob reminded her that they'd been sneaking out for years, and no one caught them, so it'd be fine. She still felt like all the parents were suspicious. Maybe she was just naturally paranoid because she seemed to have some of the worst luck in life. Although now that she had Jacob, her best friend as her boyfriend, maybe her luck was changing. They nibbled on Bree's cookies and sipped hot chocolate. Jake asked if she was cold, but she said no, the barn was plenty warm.

He shook his head. "Maybe I was trying to find an excuse to put my arm around you."

She finally caught on, but assured him he didn't need to make excuses. Any touch from Jacob was a welcomed one. She might have been nervous or shy before because she didn't want to embarrass herself, but now that she knew he wanted to be her boyfriend; she'd try and be better. Jacob scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder. He said he was sorry they never saw each other all day. She started off telling him about how nice her breakfast went with Charlie and how quickly her morning went by in the morning.

"Bells, I'm happy for you. I wish Charlie wouldn't drink so much, but I know he loves you and he's proud of you. I'm really glad you two had that talk. But what else happened, you seemed kinda down when we first stepped out?"

Then it was time to tell him how crummy the rest of the day was. Jacob's face tensed up and she saw him make a fist with the hand in his lap.

"I can't believe your mom did that to you and what's her problem talking about my mom all the time? She only wants to help you because Renee won't act like a real mom."

"Jake, I really do want to go shopping with Sarah but I'm afraid my Mom will sort through my stuff again. I hate it when she yells at me. I especially hate the things she said about you. I never knew her to be prejudice before because we don't really have those types of conversations. All I know is Charlie's always said he's met all types of men in farming and if someone's good to him, he returns the favor. He's always said not to ever judge a person by the color of their skin. I hate the way so much of the world still doesn't share that sentiment."

It was a shame she and Jacob would still find disapproval from both sides.

She also told him how much she hated Ness. "I want to like her . She's beautiful and the other one doesn't snap at me, but she wants to rip me apart. At least your dad rescued me. Although he blamed me for causing the fuss."

Jacob said he knew what she meant about Ness, but lately the dog had developed a soft spot for him and wasn't as bad as before. Maybe he could get her to treat her better if they were all together.

"It's getting super late. I should walk you back."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Jacob was biting his lip looking like he had more on his mind.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Um...I was just thinking how sweet that kiss was last night and it's already been a long time. I was wondering..."

"Yes, Jake I was hoping you'd want to kiss me again. You don't have to ask every time. We're going steady now."

"Good," was all he said before he leaned in and touched his full, warm lips to hers. She knew what to do that time. She was supposed to move her lips. It made it so much more enjoyable. Feeling his mouth touch hers had initially been a shock . That's why she froze the first time, but when she started kissing him back, all kinds of bells and whistles started going off in her body. She wanted him to be even closer. She felt warmth settle in her belly. No that wasn't it, she felt downright hot. Jacob had been sitting beside her with his arm around her, but she turned so that she could reach around his broad shoulders better. She wasn't sure what he was doing when he pulled her up from a seated position, but then she followed his lead. He pulled her all the way against him and they stayed perched up on their knees and kissed for the longest time. She loved being in his strong arms, but she was starting to feel itchy because the hay was getting on her legs. She pulled away to breathe and let him know they should go back.

Jacob agreed, but gave her one more kiss on her lips. It was a fairly quick kiss compared to what they'd previously done, but he didn't stop there. He kissed her a few times on her jaw and close to her ear. Then he pulled her hair up and proceeded to kiss her on her neck. Those kisses were nothing like she'd ever felt, she didn't know what they were doing to her. She only knew that she shouldn't be doing that with him.

"Stop..." she pushed him away.

"I...I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't mean..." he got up and stepped far away from her. He turned around so he wasn't facing her. "Forgive me, Bells. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I got carried away, you should always tell me no to anything that you don't like."

It was weird that he chose the words "don't like," because that wasn't the issue at all. She liked it far too much and she never wanted Jacob to think she was one of those kinds of girls. She wasn't. Sarah had given her some eye opening literature when she told her all about her period. Bella had read that pamphlet from the Catholic church over and over. She had no idea where it even came from, because the Black's had their own beliefs and traditions. She went to the Weber's church sometimes with Bree. Maybe that's what she needed to do in the morning. She needed to remind herself what was expected of her. She knew it wasn't the best idea to spend time alone with Jacob in the loft. Nice girls didn't visit a boy's room and this was even worse. No wonder, he got the wrong idea.

Bella came up behind Jacob and touched his back, he was slightly shaking. "It's okay, but maybe we shouldn't come up here alone."

He turned around and she saw a pained look on his face, "If we don't sneak around, then we won't ever have time together.

He was right about that, she reassured him she wasn't mad. They held hands as they walked back to her cabin. He gave her a hug and a quick peck good night before helping her back through the window.

Bella was way too tired to look at her essay again, so she crawled into bed. She'd barely closed her eyes before she heard someone up in the house. It was her mom, she knew it. Charlie walked heavier and he nervously cleared his throat ever so often. Renee was in her room which was so weird. She never knew her to walk around the house at night. Could she have known she'd been out? She held her breath and continued to pretend she was sound asleep. The footsteps came even closer to the bed. She stood there for at least five minutes before leaving and going back to her room. Bella let her air out. What in the world would she have done if her mother caught Jacob and her at the window? She might have been very tired, but sleep didn't come so easy that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella did get up early to catch a ride to church with Bree. She was sitting in the pew already when she saw Mr. Cullen saunter in and sit diagonally from her a few rows ahead. He turned his head and looked at her. He had a pleasant smile on his face, so she nodded as a sort of a greeting. It was a good thing Rev. Weber reminded her about sin, since she felt like she was super close to committing one with Jacob the previous night. Angela, was the Reverend's daughter and she was the one girl who had ever been kinda nice to her. She came up to her after service with big news. "Guess what?"<p>

"What?"

"I might have a scholarship to start the private school after Christmas. Isn't that great news?"

"Oh yes, Angela. I hope it works out." Bella could use one friend that she'd actually made on her own, not just through Jake. She motioned for Bella to look at Mr. Cullen. "You're so lucky, he's your teacher." Oh no, Angela was another one of those girls, giddy over his apparent charm and good looks. She didn't know why she was the only one not affected by him.

Bella made the remark, "Eh." That's the most excitement she could gather. "Well, see ya Ang...Bree's my ride."

"Oh sure, bye Bella."

She had almost made it to the car. Mrs. Black let Bree use her old one for errands and getting around for her personal use. "Isabella, imagine running into you here. I didn't know you attended this church."

"Oh well, yeah when the housekeeper can bring me, I do. My mom's kinda of sick and my dad usually has to work. I've never seen you here though."

"Oh yes, I visited some other ones, but this reminds me more of ones back home. I'll come again." She smiled. There were only three churches in town, so she didn't know why he made a point to mention visiting other ones.

She said she had to go and he told her he looked forward to seeing her at school which reminded her that essay couldn't wait. She had to finish it as soon as she got back home and she probably would miss seeing Jacob because of it.

* * *

><p>Bella had tirelessly worked on that essay and she hoped it was her best one yet. On the way to school Mrs. Black asked if she had some free time for a little shopping and she agreed, but she was already anxious to do some research on her next assignment. She asked if she could drop her off at the library next. Jacob frowned. He was pretty quiet. She wondered if he was still mad or upset about Saturday night or maybe the night before when she wouldn't come outside. She whispered to him at the window for a little while, but she told him what Renee had done and she didn't want to push her luck in case she was going to start checking her room.<p>

He came around as the school day went on. Quil and Embry were the only ones that could be trusted with their secret and Quil did a good job teasing her at lunch about it. Hopefully, Jake never told them too many details or that would have been humiliating. The two of them sneaked around the English building as soon as the bell rung. She was going to meet his mom out front and he was walking home, but he gave her a quick kiss goodbye and told her he'd rush his chores and try and see her when she was done at the library.

Bella was so happy to get a couple of skirts, blouses and sweaters. Mrs. Black even insisted on buying her some undergarments. She was so embarrassed when she asked if she knew her brassiere size and even more embarrassed that she didn't. Sarah never even let her look at one price tag, so she had no idea what anything cost. The last thing she got were a new pair of loafers and then she grabbed her book bag and headed to the library. Sarah said she'd have everything cleaned and ready for whenever she wanted to take the items home. At least, she was trying to be discreet to not anger Renee. Bella thought about telling Charlie just to make sure she wasn't being too deceitful. She thought he'd understand.

Bella had picked out a couple of books she needed for class and one for enjoyment when Mr. Cullen came out of nowhere. She almost screamed in the library. That would have been terrible since the librarian already didn't like her.

"Sorry Isabella. I'm not too terribly frightening, am I?"

"Oh, no sir, you just surprised me."

"This is a nice coincidence we ended up in here together. I had just gone over your paper. I would love to show you a couple of things if you don't mind. There isn't an official grade yet, so if you took the time to make a few adjustments, I would expect it to earn an A. Do you have time for that?"

She really wanted to hurry back home because she might get to spend some time with Jake, but she also really wanted an A. "Sure, I've got a little time." He guided her to a table and pulled her paper out of his briefcase. She listened to what he had to say and redid a few paragraphs. "Is this better?"

He read through the paper again and began to praise her. "I bet we have our first A+ in my class...nice work Isabella."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

She was so ready to leave, but he tried to make a little more small talk with her. "I know I seem to be the only one that calls you Isabella. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. I thought it was a teacher thing."

He seemed amused at her assessment, "Well, it is partly, but I must admit I have trouble saying your nickname."

"You do?" That was weird, he was so well-spoken.

"Not really, but my accent differs. Promise you won't laugh." He then said her name and it sounded like "Bellar." She giggled. "You promised." He shook his finger at her like he was scolding her.

"I'm sorry," she tried to practice with him, but he never seem to get it exactly right. It was strange to goof off with a teacher. That's what she felt like they were doing and it was the only time he ever really seemed like a human being to her. He eventually gave up and stuck with Isabella. He also made the comment that it was a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. She wasn't sure what she thought about that. Only her father and Jacob had ever said that to her. It didn't seem right her teacher call her beautiful, but he was so formal and proper; it must have been okay. She eventually made up all the reasons she needed to leave, but as soon as she checked out her books and got to the entrance, she saw it was raining buckets. Walking home in the pouring rain was going to stink. She dug in her bag for change, but she didn't have any to make a call.

"You are not walking home in this weather. I insist on giving you a ride." A voice sounded from behind her.

"Oh, I couldn't trouble you."

"No trouble at all, I insist."

He even took his jacket off to shield her from the rain. They hurried to his car and he opened the door for her. It was raining really hard, he sat behind the wheel a little while before starting the car.

She finally asked, "So are we going to go?"

"Oh yes, of course. He got the car started and put it in gear. "I was trying to avoid Miss Brandon."

"Oh, was that her?" Bella questioned. Jacob was right. Alice was getting in the car with Jasper on the street in front of the library.

"Yes, I believe she has a secret beau. Oh, forgive me. I misspoke. I shouldn't have spilled that secret. It's very unprofessional of me."

"No, it's okay. I work with him. Jacob already told me."

"Well, please don't say anything. I'm not one to gossip."

"No, of course not." She dropped it thinking that was all there was to it.

They drove the short distance to the vineyard.

"Thanks so much Mr. Cullen for the help on the essay and for the ride."

"You're very welcome...anytime." He said as he stopped in the circle drive. He offered for her to keep the jacket, but she could be under the shelter of the porch in seconds. She didn't want to inconvenience him any further.

She lifted her bag and had one hand on the door handle. He grabbed her other wrist out of the blue, "Remember, our little secret, Isabella. Don't tell anyone what I said?"

She wasn't, why was he so paranoid? It wasn't a big deal. She really wanted him to let go. She didn't like the way it felt in the least. His grip was cold and clammy. She started to pull slightly and he finally released her. She turned around expecting to open the door, but it swung open swiftly. Jacob was standing there soaking wet looking furious at them. She'd never seen him like that. He looked downright scary. She felt the need to say something to prevent Jacob speaking angry words to their teacher. "Jacob, let's hurry and get out of the rain. Thanks again, Mr. Cullen." She climbed out of the car and pulled Jake along with her. That didn't stop him from turning around one more time to make sure Mr. Cullen saw how menacing he could be.

They got shelter from the porch and Bree ran a couple of towels out for them.

"Why were you with him?" was his obvious question.

"He ran into me at the library and helped me with the essay. I was going to walk but it was pouring, so he offered to drive me. He was only be courteous."

"The essay? We already turned those in."

"I know, but he let me double check mine and make a few edits."

"Strange, I don't remember him offering that option for the rest of the class."

"Jacob, I know I said he bothers me a little, but you're overreacting. He might be a bit odd, but he isn't a monster. I'm sure I was perfectly safe accepting a ride from him."

Jacob took her chin and made her look up at him. His expression had changed from angry to worried. "That's just it, Bells. I think you're completely off base. I don't think Mr. Cullen is safe at all."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4:You Send Me

_**~Thanks so much for the awesome feedback. My apologies for taking so long to update. I got bogged down in my other stories and I wanted this to be a long one. Anytime I post a chapter banner, credit goes to my good friend, Urban Rose. **_

_**Chapter inspiration is "You Send Me" by Sam Cooke. An oldie but goodie :)**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4: You Send Me

**Jacob POV**

Jacob was quick to let Bella know he wasn't mad at her. He just was very upset to see her in the car with their teacher. It didn't sit well with him, he felt like he'd swallowed a rock all of the sudden. When he saw him touch her on the arm was when he became fully prepared to tell him exactly what he thought of him. If it hadn't been for her whisking him away, he probably would have gotten into big trouble.

Bella told him the story which didn't make him feel any better. Mr. Cullen was by the book; the strictest teacher at the school. It made no sense that he gave her special treatment with an assignment. Combined with the fact that he shared a secret with her about Miss Brandon, proved to him that he was up to something. She also innocently commented he'd ran into her at church the day before.

"Bells, I'm beginning to think he's actually following you."

"I highly doubt that. He's a grown man, with his own life; I'm sure a boring 16 year student would be the least of his concern. What possible reason would he follow me?" she naively asked.

"Because he likes you."

"Huh?"

"Likes you, in a creepy sort of way. Do you understand now?"

"Ew, no...that's weird. No, he's like 10 years older than me. I'm in his English class. Really Jake, I don't want you to worry about this anymore. I promise not to accept a ride with him again."

"I'm going to talk to Dad."

"No, you can't. He'll blame me, he always does. Remember the dogs? Don't say anything, we both could get in trouble. I can't lose my scholarship."

She was practically in tears worried about his father. He promised to wait, but she also assured him, she'd steer clear of him from then on except for class.

Once they got over the Cullen business, he looked around to make sure no one would see them. He grabbed her bag and told her to follow him. They hurried around the house and made a run for the barn. Although, it wasn't what he'd really had in mind, they sat together in the loft and did some homework. After a little while, he noticed she kept looking up from her work. Bella smiled at him.

"What?"

"You're cute," she covered her mouth and giggled. He put his pencil down. Bella had never been so forward. He had to hear more.

He scooted a little closer. "Cute, huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Well...I was watching the way you crinkle your face when you're thinking and sometimes you bite your tongue when you're reading. I don't know it's cute."

"How about we put the homework up for now and you can show me how much you appreciate my cuteness?" She giggled some more but planted herself in the spot he pounded next to him.

Jacob leaned over and kissed her. "Promise me, we'll do this everyday. I have to kiss you now that I know how wonderful it is." She nodded and he put his arms around her. Last time he'd gotten a little too eager and scared her but Bella's skin was addicting. He kept wanting to nibble on her neck that night. He didn't mean for it to make her have that reaction. He'd already realized almost everything made his body react: thinking about her, kissing her, touching her; but he could disguise it. She didn't have to know.

She seemed more relaxed than ever kissing him, but she pulled away too soon.

"I have to go home and cook dinner. I'm already late since I went shopping and to the library."

He agreed, he'd be missed soon enough as well.

It was a busy few of weeks since Rachel's wedding was the last Saturday night of October. He managed to see Bella whenever possible, but he also didn't want to raise anymore suspicion. What was with Renee all of the sudden? Previously, she'd been zoned out and now she was questioning Bella, coming in her room at different times. That's all they needed, one more obstacle.

The week of the wedding was going fast but he managed whatever time he could get with her. They had found a spot a school that was pretty private where they'd been sharing their lunch. He sat with her at lunch on Wednesday. She was actually looking forward to the wedding, him not so much. He hated that guy his sister had picked. He hoped the whole time she was engaged, that Paul would do something to mess it up but so far he'd continued to act like a reformed golden boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but this wedding's got everyone crazy. My parents probably invited all the rez and all of Forks, but maybe the crowd will make it easier for us to spend time alone."

She knew the rest of his problem, "You ever going to be friends with Paul?"

"Nope."

"Jake."

"He's a jerk and my Dad hated him when he ran around in Sam's gang. Called him a no good hood." Apparently, Paul had gotten into trouble and the cops let him go with his dad but he came down hard on him, made him get a real job at the hardware store. Jake continued his complaining. "Just because old man, Thompson can only make girls is the only reason why he's taking over the store. Now my dad's all impressed that he's worked his way to the top. Says it reminds him of himself."

"People change, you know that and Rachel's smart. If she loves him, that's all that matters. Besides I think Paul's handsome and friendly. I like him."

"Handsome? When'd you get so comfortable making compliments?"

"Stop it, I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

"Jealous, ha that's a laugh."

"It's just, last time he was over...he brought your mom flowers and he's always tending to Rachel and he calls me Miss Bella. I think he's very sincere." Bella insisted he'd be better off making nice with his soon to be brother-in-law.

Jacob realized lunch time was over. He kissed her quick, "I'll live if you promise me all your dances, Saturday night."

She giggled, "Of course, who else would I dance with?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bella was thrilled to be dressing up again. It was a little cooler than it had been the night of her birthday. Mrs. Black told her on the way home the day before to come in and either Rachel or Rebecca would let her borrow a wrap. She knew they'd be getting ready, since the wedding was only a little over an hour away. She went upstairs and knocked. Jacob's sisters and his mother were having one final moment together. She didn't want to interrupt, but Sarah insisted, she had to get downstairs and check on some last minute things with Bree.

"You look so pretty, Rachel."

"Thanks, Bella. Um, Becca, grab Bella the white shawl. I think that will go best with her dress."

Bella was quite. Jacob's sisters had always been kind, but she didn't know them very well since they were several years older than her.

Rebecca handed her the wrap. She and Leah would be the bridesmaids. Bella hadn't seen Leah yet, but she was a little mean at times. Mainly because they were complete opposites and Leah didn't waste any time on her. Rebecca had married Collin over a year ago, but she didn't have a big wedding like the one that was planned that evening. They only had a simple ceremony on the reservation. Jacob had just told her they were expecting their first child, but no one outside the family knew yet, so she kept her congratulations to herself. She expected Mr. & Mrs. Black were happy about their first grandchild being on the way.

She was about to leave to let them finish, but Rachel made the comment, "So Bella, I guess you're next, huh?"

"What?" It was so strange Rachel would say that to her.

"Oh come on, we know one day you and little brother will come out of hiding and make it official."

"I...I, Jake and I are best friends," was her go to phrase.

"And..." Becca added. Bella looked back and forth between them.

She lowered her voice, and double checked the door was closed shut. She had no idea how they knew, they didn't even live there anymore. "We're very careful, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I think we've been suspecting since Jacob was 12...isn't that right, Bec?"

"Yes, calm down sweetie," Rebecca put her arm around her. "We won't tell. I know how Pop is, but he'll eventually accept it. Look at Rach and Paul. He hated him at first."

"Hey," Rachel said as if she was offended.

"He did Rach and you know it."

"But I don't know how to make him happy with me. I try, but I don't feel like I'll ever be good enough."

They both tried to make her feel better. She hoped they were right. Bella had just made it down the stairs when a smooth voice called out her name, "Miss Bella...look at you." Paul threw his arm around her shoulder and told her how pretty she looked. He wanted the scoop on his bride to be. "So tell me, how beautiful did my girl look?"

"Oh, so pretty, you're going to be speechless."

"Hope I can get my vows out, I'm starting to feel nervous."

She doubted he was ever nervous, but she told him he'd be fine. Bella wasn't use to talking to Paul all alone, so she was anxious to get to the chapel. Mr. Torres built it long ago as soon as he bought the property. It was small and only a few guests would be inside for the ceremony. The big crowd would all be at the reception. Jacob told her that he'd made sure she'd have a spot in the back row.

"Well...congratulations, Paul. I'll see you at the wedding."

He was about to say something when Jacob interrupted them, "They're waiting for you a the chapel."

"Oh, okay...little brother. I was just going to make sure Miss Bella had an escort across the property." She saw his twisted expression as soon as Paul called him "little brother."

"I'm here to walk her, so bye. The minister was worried you ran off or something." Bella poked his side. She didn't think Rev. Weber would say such a thing. That was his wishful thinking.

"No way, man. I struck gold with your sister. I've been ready to go for over two hours."

He made a quick exit out the back door and Bella instantly scolded him. "You're really rude, Jake. He's trying to be nice."

"Yeah, he's being facetious. Did you hear him call me brother? Ugh...I'm not his brother and I never will be." He turned his attention to her and looked at her from head to toe. "Come here," he pulled her into the pantry. "You look so beautiful, Bells."

Jacob gave her a long, slow kiss. "You're the only thing that makes today tolerable."

She thanked him, even though she thought he constantly overreacted about Paul. Bella told him about his sisters. "They know."

"Yeah, I know they do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, they've teased me for years. I thought you could tell."

"No, I didn't realize, but can you believe they both say they're happy? I mean...I'm so happy that someone finally supports us."

"I keep telling you one day, everyone will. You only have to be patient and have faith, honey."

* * *

><p>The wedding was so beautiful and romantic. Bella sat on the back row next to Mr. Hale and Bree. The rest of the seats were filled with close family on both sides. Rev. Weber did the officiating, but someone from the council did a special part in Quileute. She kept staring at Jake on the front row next to his mother. He was a good son. She knew the relationship they had started pulled him in different directions. He was always trying to please them, but then he never wanted to let her down. Once they got outdoors, where the reception was set up; she hoped they'd get some time together. Instead he was immediately snagged by his father and paraded around with the wedding party. There were pictures to be taken and she noticed his dad kept taking him around by the arm introducing him to people. Jacob kept pulling at his collar, she could tell he was getting fed up. Bella sat and visited with Angela for a short while until one of the guest caught her by surprise.<p>

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She couldn't remember the last time Renee got out and about in public.

"Well, I was invited sweetheart, same as you. Your father's around too."

She knew Charlie was there, but she still had no warning her mother would be there. She was so resentful of the Black's half the time, she assumed she wouldn't want to be a part of the celebration.

"Besides, these people owe us, might as well get all the free food and drink we can even if it's for only one night," she whispered in her ear.

Bella wasn't sure why her mother thought the Black's owed them, especially her. She and her father worked their butts off, but he got paid and a place to live. Bella got her small allowance and Sarah had just given her all those clothes. Renee didn't even clean their house or do any of the cooking. At least her mother seemed quite lucid. It worried her that she might indulge in too much wine and embarrass her. She hoped she hadn't taken any of her pain pills yet or it might be even worse. She felt obligated to stick close to her in case she started misbehaving. This was not at all what she'd imagined for their night together. Jacob promised her dancing and their own private party. He was stuck to his father's side while she was glued to Renee's. She was starting to believe it couldn't get any worse.

"Isabella, how are you? You look lovely this evening. Is this your sister?"

It just did.

Renee covered her mouth and giggled like a school girl. She extended her hand and Mr. Cullen kissed it like they were in a movie or something. He introduced himself to her mother. Yes, Bella knew the whole town was invited and she had already seen some of her teachers, but Mr. Cullen? Why did he have to be there? He kept to himself at school. Was this really something he was interested in?

"Oh, you make me blush. I'm Bella's mother, Renee."

"I would have never guessed, but might I tell you how very lucky you are? Isabella is my finest pupil and of course, you must know she's working a grade level ahead in my class?"

"Oh no, I didn't realize," Renee admitted. Of course, she didn't know. She had never even asked Bella about school.

"I expect her to accomplish great things being in my class for two years. She's on her way to earning a nice scholarship for college."

Bella hadn't thought about taking his class a second year. What would be the point? She thought she wouldn't need an English class next year, but she wasn't going to ask right then. She'd take it up with the guidance counselor later.

Renee continued to embarrass her, "Well, we're not completely sure about college. Bella might catch the interest of the right young man and get swept off her feet and marry instead."

Bella snapped her head to the side and begged her mother with her eyes. Unfortunately, she knew so little about her own daughter that she didn't pick up on her humiliation.

Renee asked a string of questions, some of them too personal, but Mr. Cullen answered her politely. It was getting absurd. Her mother was obviously extremely taken with his charming nature. Why couldn't Charlie come around and distract her? He probably had headed off behind the stables with some of the men from the rez to sample their homemade moonshine by then. She looked in every direction and couldn't find Jacob either.

"Isabella, would that be fine?"

"Huh?" he must have asked a question, but she missed it.

"Of course, Bella would love to have a dance."

"What?" No, what were they planning without her consent? She'd promised Jacob all her dances. No way was she dancing with her teacher. That would have been too peculiar.

Bella had been trying harder to find her voice and speak up when she had an opinion. She politely declined and said that she was not much of a dancer and her shoes actually hurt her feet.

He looked slightly pained, but nodded, "Oh sure, I understand, but I could teach you. I've had formal training."

Mr. Cullen probably had formal training in every aspect of life, but she still wasn't going to dance with him.

Renee wasn't hearing her. She asked him if he could excuse them for a second and that Bella would be right out to meet him for that dance in a few minutes. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Bella disputed her words. "I don't know why you told him that, I'm not dancing with him."

"Oh, yes you are, young lady."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and I say so. He's so handsome and refined. That's the kind of man that would always treat a lady right. I bet he's already traveled the world. It's obvious he's taken a fancy to you and you need to start paying attention before you blow it."

"Mom, are you hearing yourself? He's my teacher, he's almost ten years older than me. He doesn't fancy me either and I don't want to dance with him. That's not appropriate behavior. What would people think?"

Renee took the time to stop the waiter and grab her first glass of wine. She took a long sip almost draining half the glass. Her voice became very hushed but firm, "You listen to me, Bella. I told you before, now's the time to seek out what you need to secure your future. No more of this running around all hours with a boy that has no true intentions toward you. Billy Black would never allow his son to marry a girl like you. It's time you understand that he's using you, to see what you'll give him. I've been toying with idea of nailing that window shut in your bedroom and paying a little visit to Sarah. What would they say if they knew how often their son is outside my house trying to corrupt my only daughter?"

She was starting to really worry how far her mother would go. Jacob would be in so much trouble and it'd be all her fault.

"Now, go out there and put forth an effort to look happy while you dance with the very eligible Mr. Cullen. I just might continue to turn a blind eye for a little longer if you insist on being friendly with Jacob. I'm sure if you spent some time with a real gentleman, you'd let this silly crush fall to the wayside."

She was having a hard time holding back the tears. Her own mother was blackmailing her and she had no idea why she'd suddenly turned so cruel. She liked her much better sleeping all the time and not paying any attention to her. She shoved a compact in her hands along with a tissue. "Now wipe your nose and fix your face and go over there and give Edward as many dances as he would like." Bella blew her drippy nose into the tissue and Renee patted her back, "There there, that's my girl. Mother loves you and I'm only looking out for what's best." She then proceeded to flag down another waiter, "Here dear boy, I need a refill." She held her glass up and accepted her second glass. Bella assumed there was no way she was stopping there. She looked for Jacob one last time, but he was still missing in the crowd. She stood up and straightened out her dress and headed to the dance floor.

She secretly wished he'd forgotten or found a much more suitable partner, but no such luck. He was standing still looking her way the entire time as she walked slower than normal.

"Ah, decided to give it a try, I see." He held out his hand and she took it. She flinched as soon as his icy fingers touched her again. They walked out in the middle of the dance floor. Lucky for her she didn't notice any classmates around. There were only adults dancing at the time. She hoped no one saw her. People already thought she was strange. She didn't want to be accused of trying to butter up the teacher. Mr. Cullen put his arm around her and she inadvertently sucked in her breath. He made small talk with her. Something about how nice the vineyard was, but she really wasn't paying attention. The first song a was a little upbeat, but the next one was a little slower. Rachel had wanted a real band, but Paul insisted on some of his records being played as well. She hoped that was it. She'd given him a dance, but when the music changed; he still held on.

"I think you're only problem is you're too tense." He advised her to loosen her shoulders. She did, and he pulled her even closer. There was no way she could relax with him holding her that close. He even leaned his head down until she felt his breath in her hair. He was taking long, deep breaths. She swore he was smelling her. Why? Why? Why? She couldn't figure out why he was that bizarre. No one had been so close to her besides Jake. Mr. Cullen pulled her hand to his chest and his finger rubbed her skin.

"You're so soft...so pure," he whispered. His voice was so low, and quiet; she didn't think he meant for her to hear him. Bella knew the song that was playing and it was almost over. That was it, she was getting away from him no matter what. He could go find one of the teachers to dance with him. She knew there were at least three single teachers there and even a couple of married ones that would probably do it as well.

She didn't even wait for the end, "I...I need to go. My friends are waiting for me and Rachel is cutting the cake soon. See you at school, Mr. Cullen." She pulled away and he frowned.

"Oh, sure. I understand, but maybe I'll see you again this evening. You're so nice, Isabella. I forget you're only 16, you act so much more mature. I...I was wondering." Nope, she didn't care what he was wondering, she finally saw Jacob.

She stepped as far away as she could in one step. "Bye."

Bella ran despite her shoes, but Jacob had turned his back on her and was making his way through the crowd.

"Jake, wait. Stop let me explain."

* * *

><p>He turned around, only after they'd made it to a secluded area. She was sure he was even more furious than before when he saw her in the car with him.<p>

"You broke your promise, Bella." Him being mad at her was one of the worst things she could imagine.

"I know, I didn't want to, but my mother made me."

"Made you?" His face softened and his hand came to her face to brush her hair out of her eyes. Jacob reached down and took hold of her hand after wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're trembling. What did he do Bella? Tell me everything."

"Nothing in particular...he was very polite and courteous. Of course, that's why my mother was so taken with him, but he makes me feel strange. I think he sniffed me. That's weird isn't it?"

"Yes, honey...I want to go back there and deck him right now. I don't want him near you. I can't believe how I pushed to get you in my class. I wanted you with me and now he's bothering you every chance he gets."

She told him the whole tale. He was shaking his head most of the time. He said a few curse words which he normally tried not to do in front of her. "What kind of mother wants to set her daughter up with someone that's too old for her and creepy."

"We're the only ones that think he's creepy," she reminded him.

"Do you know what kind of scandal that would bring at the school? My dad would definitely not allow you to continue if you were dating the teacher."

"Ew, Jake don't even say that in jest. I would never. My mom can kick me out on the streets before I'd let her make me do such a thing."

"If they all keep pushing us, we could always run away. I'd do that for you, Bells. No one is going to keep us apart."

Bella felt a lump form in her throat. Runaway? They couldn't do that. They were only teenagers. How would they make it? No way would she'd let Jacob give up college. Even Mr. Cullen thought she had a chance at a scholarship. Something really extreme would have to happen for her to feel like there was no other choice but to run off. Even though it wasn't the smartest idea, when she looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes; she felt overwhelmed by his love for her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would do anything for her. They were lucky to have that kind of love at such a young age. Bella was an avid reader, some of her books were silly love stories, but theirs was a true life romance. She bet plenty of people searched for that sort of love, but never found it.

She wanted to try and salvage some of their night together, "I want to forget about it, can we go to the barn or will you be missed?"

"First, my beautiful sweetheart, you owe me a dance. Let me help you forget. I can hear the music loud and clear. Can you?"

She could hear they were playing "You Send Me" which she already loved since the first time he let her listen to his Sam Cooke record. Bella and Jake were the only ones on the lighted pathway. He pulled her close and nothing about those arms felt wrong. She could stay there forever, it felt so right. He pushed her hair to the side and burrowed his face against her neck as they swayed to the music. She regretted acting so silly the time before. She knew she could tell him anything, trust him with all her secrets. "It's okay if you want to."

"Want to what, honey?" he was making sure.

"You can kiss me there." He pulled back and looked at her, "I...I want you to."

He bent back down and placed three distinct kisses, starting at her shoulder, and ending up close to her ear. She was glad he was holding on so tight or she might have fallen over. He kissed her one last time on her mouth, but they both remembered they weren't completely hidden.

"Come on," he pulled her along. "I have some stuff for us." They headed to their private getaway. Jacob had swiped a food tray and an extra tier from the wedding cake. He also brought one of the dessert wines.

She fussed at him again. "You're going to get us in trouble one of these days with the wine."

He swore he was going to bring punch, but he didn't have a way to get it there without spilling it. He had to carry the food and the cake. That's where he'd slipped off to when she couldn't find him when her mother and Edward had her cornered.

They knew they didn't have a lot of time, but Jacob said his dad was well on his way to over-indulging for the evening, as many of the men were. That's why he suffered the misery of being paraded around in the beginning. He was less likely to be missed later, but he did mention that he had to be back before Rachel left for her honeymoon. They had fun talking and sharing the food. Her mother had killed her appetite and she hadn't eaten since breakfast. He took good care of her. Of course, they pushed the food aside and made time for necking. Jacob said he couldn't get enough of it and she silently agreed. He made all the problems they faced disappear. Jacob promised to clean up later, but he needed to get going. She decided to head home, she was tired and really didn't want to see anyone else. She didn't want to bring up the real reason she didn't want to go back out there. Jacob would get all riled up again. He'd be busy seeing his sister off anyway. Hopefully, her parents had gone in and weren't drinking too much. It was weird how her father usually had a little more control in front of others. He didn't mind if he passed out drunk on their couch, but he wanted the men he worked with to think a little better of him. Before they parted ways, he made sure she had one of the lanterns to get back. He was about to go ahead and take her all the way back when he heard the guys calling.

"Jake...man, your dad's looking everywhere for you. You need to hurry back." Quil took off after giving him the warning.

"I should have gotten Quil to walk you back. Sure you won't come back to the reception?"

"No I'm too tired. Go on, I've walked this way in my sleep before. It's fine and I have the lantern." He held her in the shadows one final time and gave her a parting kiss goodbye. She was getting better...at least, she hoped because she knew for certain he was. He'd been almost perfect from the start, but he could almost take her breath away, maybe even make her forget her name, at times.

"Bye, Bells...love ya."

"Love you, Jacob."

He took off and she hoped he wasn't in trouble. Bella grabbed the lantern and trudged across the yard to get to the path she needed to be on for her cottage. She was halfway when she heard a cracking sound. It sounded like someone stepped on a stick. Maybe Jake did change his mind which meant he was definitely going to be in trouble.

"Jake, I told you its fine, go back. I'm halfway home." But there was no answer. If it would have been him he would have already run up and grabbed her hand or put his arm around her. Maybe it was Quil or Em.

"Hey, who's there?"

She heard no other sound except the band that played on in the distance. There were so many guests, maybe someone had wandered off alone and was lost. The estate was large and confusing for those that weren't familiar with it. She decided it was best to pick the pace up and get home once and for all. She had almost made when she swore she heard something that sounded like heavy breathing and then another rustling of leaves. Someone was out there and they'd followed her. If it was Quil, she was most definitely telling Jake and he would end up with a pounding, but she didn't care. He was scaring her. She'd asked three more times if anyone was there. What kind of creep refused to answer? Bella only had a few feet to go, but she pulled off her shoes and started to run. She collided with a body just before she reached the door.

"Bells, what in the hell has got you running scared?" Her dad was obviously drunk, but she was so relieved to see him.

"Daddy, were you following me?"

"No girl, I just got your mother to bed. I was going to go out a little longer. Billy's gotten out the cigars and he's being generous."

Ugh, she hated when her father smoked cigars with the men, but at least it was a rarity. She was ready to forget all about the scare she'd just had, but Charlie didn't like it one bit.

"Here, give me that lantern. I'm going to have a look and whoever it is better hope I don't find him. Go inside and lock the door, you know I can get in." That was the last thing he said before disappearing down the pathway. She watched out the window as the lantern swayed and moved side to side because her father was no longer steady on his feet after hours of drinking. She checked on her mother and she was completely out. Bella climbed in her bed as soon as she got her nightclothes on. Maybe the wind was making noises and her imagination got the better of her. That's what she hoped and she silently prayed Charlie stayed out of trouble. He was in no condition to confront anyone. Bella closed her eyes and waited for sleep because she'd been exhausted. A realization made her open up her eyes. The night was deathly quite, the air was extremely still. She knew because they had loose shutters. It wasn't windy at all and someone had been in the dark following her all the way home from the barn which meant only one thing, whoever it was knew the truth...Bella was with Jacob.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Bella and Jacob have some problems, huh? Billy, Renee...Edward. Did I say, Edward? Yep, if you think he's a creeper...then you are so right.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Consequences

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 5:Consequences

Jacob POV

Jacob stood off to the side and watched his sister kiss her parents goodbye. She was smiling ear to ear. She'd been that way the whole night. It was painfully obvious, Paul made her happy. Bella wanted him to try and his mother had talked to him the night before. He guessed if Rach was going to be married from that day forward, he might as well attempt at getting along with him. As long as he dropped the "little brother" mess, he could be civil.

He wished they'd hurry up the goodbyes. He was thinking he might need to go back and check on Bells. He didn't like her walking home in the dark even if she only had a short distance to go. Rachel came up and kissed him on the cheek. Their mom was crying, of course. Paul held out his hand, "Don't worry...I'll take good care of her." Jacob shook his hand properly.

"I know, but word of warning...she hogs the bathroom in the morning and uses all the hot water. Plus, she's a huge grouch when she's sick, so steer clear."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Paul and Rachel drove off in the car some of the guys had decorated. He'd missed the activities when he was off with Bella in the barn.

His dad had hired plenty of help for the night, so he didn't have anything else to do, but run by Bella's room and then get some shut eye. Jacob was slowly backing away, trying to remain unnoticed when Charlie Swan clapped him on the back and yelled at him.

"Boy, did you or your buddies give Bells a scare tonight, because I'm here to tell you...it wasn't funny. My poor daughter was scared out of her wits."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Jacob. His father took a step closer and pulled Charlie aside. The two of them started a slightly heated discussion. Jake had smelled the whiskey before Charlie even spoke a word. His dad wasn't much better. Maybe, it was all a huge misunderstanding. Of course, he would never scare her in the night like that and Quil, the jokester had been with him since he left her. Jacob felt a pull to go her even more. He needed to find out exactly what happened. Her father wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

Billy said something that calmed Charlie down and he seemed satisfied that Jacob wasn't involved. The majority of the guests had gone besides his dad's group of friends, so he told Charlie he was going to let the dogs out to check the property. He came back to ask Jake a few questions.

"Were you off with Bella earlier?"

The dreaded point blank question, he would try and be vague. He felt certain his father wasn't being fair about her, but he hated lying outright. "Um, sure I saw Bella tonight. All my friends were at the reception."

"Didn't you hear what I asked? I said were you off with her? She wasn't coming from the reception. What was she doing wandering around in the dark?"

"How should I know, Pop? I don't keep tabs on her every second." Lies all around now, but he didn't have a choice.

Thankfully, he turned his attention to Quil and Embry and asked them next. They both denied they'd seen Bella away from the crowd as well.

Billy muttered under his breath as headed off to go retrieve Ness and Nahuel, "That girl, I swear...always causing some sort of trouble."

Jacob's heart ached. It wasn't true, Bella never caused trouble. He created half the predicaments she'd been in trying to conceal how close they truly were. He had to go inside and get out of his dress clothes. He'd also have to wait for awhile until he knew his dad had turned in and the dogs were put up.

He had dozed off for at least an hour. It was so late, and she would be asleep but he still felt like going to her. Jacob slipped out his window and scooted down the peak of the rooftop til he could safely climb down to the ground. He knew the dogs were back in because he could hear Ness outside his door as soon as he got up. She'd gotten in the habit of being his personal bodyguard and she slept there every night. He had to be careful because if Bella already had a scare, he didn't want to startle her out of her sleep.

There wasn't a light on, not even her dim nightlight. He had a traditional knock. He tapped three quick times. Hopefully, she'd recognize it was him straight away. She must have been soundly sleeping. He'd try one last time, and if she didn't hear him; he'd wait until daylight to see her.

_Tap, tap, tap_

He was feeling defeated, he really wanted to know what happened. He'd been mentally kicking himself since Charlie fussed at him. He should have never let her walk home alone in the dark even though she insisted. Jacob was normally so protective, he hated she had gone through any distress. He had just turned around to leave when the window started to creak open.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but it's so late, you should be in bed."

He told her to back up because he was coming inside. She shook her head, but he insisted. Jacob slowly put the window back down. He walked to her bedroom door and listened, but there wasn't a sound. The two of them sat down on her bed so he could find out everything that happened.

She told him exactly how she remembered it. She was most worried that someone saw the two of them together.

"Cullen...I'm sure of it. I told you he follows you."

"I can't say that I didn't consider that possibility, but maybe we're really overreacting about him. He might be eccentric or maybe it's the cultural difference that we're not understanding."

Bella said she had a hard time believing a man with his education and background would traipse around in the dark following teenagers. She didn't want to believe there were deviants in the world. She didn't even like to read the newspaper, worried she might see something bad.

Jacob couldn't be certain even though his gut told him Cullen was the main suspect and he still needed to be watched. Even if he saw them, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He was their teacher so it was highly unlikely he'd go to Jacob's father and tell what he saw. He'd have to admit wandering around on the property in the night if he did that.

"I promise Bells, I'll always protect you, but don't ever hide things from me about Cullen. Can you make that promise to me?"

"Yes, Jacob, but my mother."

"Forget about her. I already have. Go on, get back in bed you need to sleep." He pulled back her covers and urged her to climb in. He wanted to stay with her until she fell asleep for once.

"What are you doing?" she was alarmed as soon as he kicked off his shoes and started to slide under the sheets right along with her.

"It's fine, I'll just stay for a little longer."

"Jake, we can't sleep together."

"Sure we can. I'm only staying til you fall asleep. We use to take naps together when were younger. Plus, I'm wearing my clothes, honey. Now, give me a kiss goodnight and close your eyes."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Jacob was climbing out of the covers and getting on top of the bedspread. She had said they couldn't sleep together and she was right. The goodnight kiss turned into a couple of kisses and lying down while doing it changed everything. She might have told him it was alright to kiss her neck earlier that night, but when she did the same to him; he had to act quickly. They weren't kids anymore and it was anything like taking a nap. His clothes hadn't helped him out in the least. She was wearing a cotton nightgown and it wasn't enough to keep his imagination from running a muck.<p>

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" she asked when he made the transition.

"No, honey. I realized I shouldn't get too comfortable, can't be falling asleep for the night. That would get us in a heap of trouble." He kissed the side of her head. "Sleep."

"You won't, will you?"

"Naw, I'll take off as soon as you fall asleep." He assured her. He had lots of stuff on his mind anyway. There was no way he was falling asleep anytime soon.

Jacob was having the best dream. He was lying in the hay that was scattered around the loft. For some reason, it wasn't even itchy. She was with him, completely curled up against him. He rubbed a strand of her hair that had fallen into his face. It was the greatest night's sleep he had ever had. He knew it must have been a dream, and he would soon lose the vision, so he pulled her tighter. He began to kiss the back of her neck. The dream version of him didn't have to be so cautious and upstanding. He let his hands roam all over her sides and they were soon making their way across the smooth, soft fabric covering her stomach. He wished it was her skin instead of cotton. His mind was deciding what to do next, but his body already knew.

That was until an annoying brightness glared in his eyes. He squinted his eyes and hoped it went away, but it was still there. The light was getting brighter. Jacob and Bella slowly opened their eyes together. They were both oblivious for a few short seconds as they both stared at one another with goofy grins on their faces.

Bella said it first, "Jake! It's morning, you spent the night. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...we're going to be in so much trouble."

He shot up out of her bed, he checked the clock...very early, but still daylight. How was he getting out of this one? He heard a sound from the kitchen. Charlie was up.

"Sorry, I...I'll figure something out." He slipped the window open and jumped to the ground. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he made a run for it...careful that he wasn't visible out any other windows.

Jacob sprinted to the house, maybe because of the hangovers and exhaustion from the wedding, no one would be up and around. He hid outside a kitchen window to see his mom and Bree already at the table having coffee and breakfast. Oh well, he could climb back up and come out of his room like he'd just gotten up. They'd never know.

His father's booming voice rattled the window panes, "Sarah, have you see Jake?"

"No, he's still asleep, I assume."

"No, I went in there to get him and he's gone. Where in the hell is that boy? I have a list of things for him to get done today."

"Billy, it's Sunday. We all need rest after the wedding."

"If he needs rest so bad, why's he up with the chickens? He better be working when I find him and no where near the Swan's cottage."

"Shit," he huffed. He was in for it if he got caught. Jacob couldn't run fast enough away from the house. At least he'd gone out in the night with clothes on or he'd really be in a fix. The barn, how had he'd been so careless? He'd left out their mess, including an open bottle of wine. Jacob was fortunate, like he'd told her, that not much activity was going on in that barn lately. He bolted up the ladder hoping to get the stuff gathered and put away before he went off in search of a job, so it'd appear he was busy. His eyes bulged at what he saw. Gone...all of it. Not a single bit of food or the trays or the bottle of wine. He was definitely busted. At least he was too big for whoopings from his Pop, but he could hit him where it really hurt now and that'd be something to do with Bella.

He assumed there was no such luck that barn mice had carried it all away. Someone found the special meeting spot and cleared away all the evidence. Strange...he was starting to think, that it was most definitely not his father. He would have drug him up by the ear and made him clean it himself. Jake wondered if it might have anything to do with a mysterious stranger scaring her or if the two incidents were unrelated.

He had no other choice but to start on a job, and he noticed some of the workers were there taking down the lights. He joined in like he'd been at it since the beginning until Billy came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Pop...good morning."

"Morning?" he asked like he misunderstood.

"Yes sir."

His father eyed him suspiciously. "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep, and I knew there was lots of work to be done; so I got an early start."

"And you didn't even wait for breakfast?"

"No sir."

"Jake, are you trying to get me to believe you left the house before daylight to work on a Sunday without even being told to do so?"

"I guess so...don't know what's come over me." That was the partial truth. Bella had come over him and he had gotten to where he barely thought of anything else. He tried to make himself feel better that he hadn't completely fibbed. His father did ask if he left before daylight and he admitted that he had. He just left out how many hours before dawn he'd left and he wasn't doing a bit of work, but at least he wasn't in trouble. Maybe he'd raised a little suspicion which meant he was going to have to get better control of himself. He couldn't keep rushing through his chores and doing all his schoolwork at the last minute. Some of those men he met the night before had been from colleges in and around Washington. He couldn't afford to let his grades slip.

Billy insisted he go back home and get a proper breakfast because he had a list of chores for him to get done and then he expected him to hit the books for the remainder of the day.

There wouldn't be a single opportunity to get to her. She was probably worried sick about him since he'd slept in her room all night. Hopefully, she'd realize if his parents hadn't come knocking at their door, that they'd gotten away with the slip-up. He could never be so careless again, but he learned one valuable lesson. He had to figure out how to get both sets of parents to accept their relationship. Waking up next to her was briefly one of the best feelings in the world before he realized how much trouble they might be in. Jacob hoped he didn't have to wait too long to make their dreams a reality.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Bella struggled to concentrate, but she had plenty of schoolwork to complete. She hadn't worked on any of it Saturday like she normally did because of the wedding. She kept looking at the clock...hours had gone by since Jake made a run for it. He must not have gotten caught. She knew it was a bad idea when he got in bed with her, but it had been so nice if she was being honest with herself. She was use to being cold every night when she slept all alone, but Jacob had kept her warm all night.

"Bella," her mother moaned out her name. She'd kept her hopping all day. "Bring me this, help me, I feel miserable," were a few of her complaints. Apparently, attending the wedding had aggravated every pain and nerve in her body. Bella kept her mouth shut about what she suspected was the real problem which was the many glasses of wine she'd consumed in a short while.

Once Bella completed her schoolwork, tidied up and cooked for Charlie; she thought it was a good time to return the shawl she had borrowed. It was an excuse to try and get a glimpse of Jacob. Hopefully, she'd be lucky enough to actually speak with him in private. She came up to the back door and heard talking and laughter. It was dinnertime, she should have known. They almost always sat down together as a family. She debated on whether she should go back home or knock. She could quickly hand Mrs. Black the shawl and then excuse herself. Jake would at least get a glimpse of her and they'd both know that everything was fine.

Remembering her commitment to be braver, she softly knocked. Jacob opened the door. His warm, sunny smile calmed the nervousness in her empty stomach. She skipped out on dinner with her father.

"Hi Bella, what can I do for you?" he winked and spoke up loud and clear so they'd all hear.

"Um...I'm here to return the shawl."

Jacob invited her inside and led her to speak to his mother.

Sarah told her it was fine if she wanted to keep it. The girls had left it there and she wasn't sure either of them wanted it back. Bella thanked her and told her how much she appreciated that. She apologized for interrupting their meal. Mr. Black hadn't looked up from his plate the entire time.

"Bella, dear...have you eaten?" was Sarah's question. "Bree made plenty, why don't you have a seat and join us?"

Loud clanking echoed in the room when Billy dropped a piece of silverware against his plate. "I'm sure Bella has dinner planned with her own family, Sarah."

Bella was certain he didn't want her there, but the food smelled so good. She wasn't sure what Bree had cooked up, but Charlie wanted a steak, rare and she only had one. Plus, she wasn't a huge red meat lover. She had planned to go home and make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Jacob chimed in about how they had plenty. He ignored his father's grumbles and went in the kitchen and served her up a plate of the chicken and vegetables. He put a hot roll and dollop of mashed potatoes on her plate as well. Bella took a seat across the table from Jacob and thanked them for their generosity. She savored every delicious bite and she and Jake spoke a little about the week ahead at school.

She was the last to finish, but no one had gotten up from the table. She had ran out of excuses to be there, so she guessed she had to leave after Bree cleared the table. Jacob probably knew how bad she wanted to talk to him, so he asked if she could help him with a little bit of homework.

"You're a grade ahead, how do you expect Bella to give you assistance?" Billy interrupted them.

"English, Pop...no one is ahead of Bella in English." Billy seemed less than convinced, but Sarah encouraged them and said they were welcome to use the study to finish up homework.

Jacob ran upstairs and grabbed his books. They went into the study and he closed the french doors. She wished she could run to him and let him hold her, but that wasn't going to be possible. The glass doors provided no concealment for them.

She lowered her voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect, no one's the wiser." Jacob rifled through his papers and pulled out his latest essay.

"Here, start reading through this so it will look like we're really working."

Bella went on to explain how she'd stayed busy all day, but in the back of her mind she'd been worried sick. He told her that his father seemed to buy his insomnia excuse and after a vast amount of chores, he'd spent hours on the essay. She couldn't help herself from skimming the words on his paper. "Hey, pass me a pencil, please."

Jacob handed one to her. She thought she might as well truly offer some assistance, so she made very light correction marks throughout his essay. She thought he'd done a nice job, but sometimes Jacob rushed and he made careless mistakes.

"You're really editing my paper, Bells?"

She stopped and put the pencil down, "Sorry, I...I." She didn't want him to think she was being bossy or a know-it-all.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I know your smarter than me with all that literature junk. I'll take any help I can get."

She praised him and said his essay was great, she only corrected some spelling and punctuation errors. "I bet it's an A for sure."

Right in the middle of them staring and making googly eyes at each other, Mr. Black barged in. Bella jumped like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Bella, Mr. Hale said he needs you tomorrow in the orchard as soon as school's out. Don't be late."

That was strange, she usually didn't need to work on Monday's in the orchard. Now she was worried she might have done something wrong. "Yes sir, of course. Thanks for letting me know."

"And it's getting late, don't need you walking around in the dark again." Her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"I'll walk you home," Jacob volunteered.

Bella was surprised that Jake had been so bold, but Billy seemed to ignore it and walked away.

The two of them made their escape as quickly as possible before anything else was said. Jacob motioned for her to head to the trees off to the side of her cottage. As soon as they were hidden he picked her up and held her tight. "Jake, we can't take too much time."

"I know, my dad is sitting in front of the clock...I'm sure of it, but I have time for a hug and a kiss." He leaned over and gave her the kiss he spoke of. She was glad he was committed to giving her one everyday. It almost always made her forget the problems they still faced.

Bella tossed and turned awhile that night. Her bed would never be cozy enough again. How was it possible that he'd changed the way she slept after one night? When she got up the next morning, she was dragging. She hurried to fix her father a warm breakfast and she grabbed a piece of toast on the way out the door. Jacob was waiting for her as soon as she got to the garage. They rode to school same as always, hands pressed together under the book bag.

She had a pretty routine day at school. The essay had to be turned in and Mr. Cullen gave a pop quiz. She took longer than normal. The quiz had been tricky and it didn't help matters that there always seemed to be a pair of beady, green eyes staring at her. She hurried to change and grab a snack before running out the door once she got home. Lucky for her, she barely had any homework if she was going to be busy in the orchards.

Bella approached Mr. Hale. He looked busy going over some papers attached to a clipboard. She cleared her throat and he turned around, "Afternoon, Miss Swan."

"Afternoon, Mr. Hale. You have some work for me today?"

He turned around and surveyed the area. "Not exactly, but you and I need to have a little chat. Would that be alright if we took a stroll?"

"Uh," she had no idea what was going on. "Sure, whatever you say, sir."

"Come on...and you don't always have to be so formal with me, Bella. I'm not that much older than you if you can believe that?"

She couldn't. He didn't look old by any means, but he acted like he was an old soul and she only assumed he was much more mature. Bella, soon felt her nerves starting to take hold. Why did they need to have a private talk? She wasn't sure where he might possibly want to walk, but as they approached the barn, their barn; she felt goosebumps start to pimple her skin. Of all the places on the vast estate, why had he brought her there?

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**The muse took hold of me these past few days for this one. I've had some wonderful comments, but not many people are reading this one. Tell me the truth, is it too tame? I hope it gains some popularity, because I love writing this different type of story. Of course, there will be some excitement and drama to ensue in the future, but I'm enjoying building their romance.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Key to My Heart

_**~Thanks so much for encouraging me. Sorry this took so long, but I had a technical glitch and briefly lost the whole chapter. Luckily, I recovered it, so here it is.**_

**Chapter 6:The Key to My Heart**

Bella POV

"Do you know why I brought you here, Bella?" Jasper said in a very friendly manner.

Her stupid eyelashes were fluttering a million miles an hour. She cleared her throat, and thought she'd give it a guess. "We have something to work on here?" Please, let that be the end of it.

He laughed and took his hat off. He had wavy, honey brown hair underneath, but she rarely saw it. He had it slicked back at the wedding, but it was untamed at the moment. "Ah, dear sweet Bella, what could I possibly put you to work on in an old hay barn?"

She shrugged and continued to act innocent. The orchard was her primary work area. He said she was sweet, so hopefully, she still wasn't in trouble. He motioned for her to follow him around to the side to one of the barrels they used for trash. He asked her to take a look and she leaned over. There it was...all the leftover snacks and a partially consumed bottle of wine along with some old newspapers. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a match which he struck on the side of the barrel. They stood there and watched the whole thing go up in flames. She took a few steps back from the heat and flames.

Her hand had unconsciously covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just me and Jake...we like to spend time together and Mr. Black doesn't like it, so we hide. Please...did you tell on us?"

He walked back around the barn and had a seat on the bench. He patted the other side for her to join him. "No, all the evidence is gone, turned to ash. Now that I know the truth, I don't see a reason to go off tattling. If you say this was all good teenage fun and no one is making you do things against your will then, the secret's safe with me. I've got my own secrets."

Oh, thank goodness, now she could breathe again. "Mr. Hale," he frowned. "Jasper, I mean...what did you mean against my will?"

He explained he thought Jacob was an honorable young man, but he needed to be sure and talk to her first since he found the wine bottle.

"Oh, we barely drank any, I promise. It was only for the special occasion and you're right; Jacob is the most honorable young man I've ever known. He takes care of me and protects me. He's my very best friend. I just wish Mr. Black thought better of me."

Jasper said he couldn't figure that out either because he was such a fair man...strict, but honest and fair in all his business dealings. She should be thankful that he was turning a blind eye, but she couldn't help but wonder why. She didn't want to be rude and pry, but after a few minutes of awkward silence he let her in on his own little secret. She never let on she knew some of it.

"I feel like if you're trusting me, I can tell you that I know what it's like to not be accepted. Promise, this doesn't leave here."

"I promise."

"Miss Brandon...Alice, your music teacher holds the key to my heart, but we can't be out in the open either."

They were both single, near the same age, so Bella asked the obvious question, "Why? I love Alice...I mean Miss Brandon, by the way. She's the nicest teacher at school."

Jasper told her the entire story. Alice was from a wealthy family in the Seattle area. Her father was not a reasonable man. Both of Alice's other siblings had married into the exact families their father expected them to. He had pretty much forced a courtship between Alice and a young doctor who also happened to be from a very wealthy family. Problem was those two had nothing in common. "This man is stuffy and boring according to Alice. Peter's his name, and he doesn't seem to care they don't belong together; he proposed in the summer."

"Oh, what did she do?"

"She said 'yes', but she doesn't mean it. I hope I'm not casting her in a bad light. She has her reasons."

Bella wasn't sure why Alice, a grown woman with her own job couldn't be honest? She knew why she and Jacob's hands were tied, but she still didn't want to think poorly of her. Mr. Hale told her the rest. Alice's father was very ill and not expected to live much longer. "She's merely abiding by his wishes to not cause her parents any more grief. If the doctor's are correct, then he wouldn't live to see the wedding that she never actually planned on being a part of. So you see, Bella. I too have a secret relationship and we didn't plan it. Alice tried...before the engagement, she brought me around and introduced me. She was trying to see if her father might be able to respect her choices. It didn't go well. He threatened to cut her from the will for taking up with a drifter like myself. He didn't want to hear how I had a respectable job now. It's true I wandered for nearly a decade. I left home at 15."

"Wow, 15? How'd you get by?" He must have been very brave. She knew there must be a story behind why he left at such a young age.

Jasper pointed to his head and held out his calloused hands, "And these. My father was killed in the war and my mother remarried. He had a heavy hand and no tolerance for kids, especially opinionated ones like myself."

Hearing about his problems made her realize she was nothing special. Lots of people endured hard times. You never knew until you asked. She felt relief and happiness that she had a new friend and he wasn't just a boss any longer to her. Bella told him if he really didn't need her to work, she should be getting home.

She thanked him again, and swore her lips were sealed once more. She hoped everything worked out for him and Miss Brandon. She knew how miserable it could be to not be able to love who you truly wanted without being judged.

"We're square, my dear; but your beau's still getting a talk from me. Now don't have that worried look. I'll go easy on him, but I need to make sure he knows how to treat a fine, young lady, like yourself. I'll catch him in private one day this week. Have a nice evening."

She was about to leave, but one other question was gnawing at her. "Pardon me, but Jasper, you didn't by any chance follow me for a ways the other night after the wedding, did you?" She had to ask since he was at the barn sometime that night. She knew he didn't mean anything by it if that was the case, but she still didn't know why he wouldn't answer her.

"No ma'am, I heard something about that. Rest assured, I'd never give you a fright. I would have said something if it was me. Oh, I have an idea...maybe you should ask that English fella if he saw someone."

"Um...Mr. Cullen? Why?"

"Well, he and Alice are pals and he provided the distraction for us when he escorted her out to the pathway, so she and I could have some privacy."

"The one with all the lights?"

"Yep, that's where we left him. Maybe he saw your mysterious party guest that was lacking proper manners."

Bella's stomach flip flopped. Mr. Cullen had been on the lighted path. She and Jacob danced out there. He'd even kissed her there before they realized they were pushing their luck. They hurried away to make sure they weren't spotted, but now it was looking more and more like they were. Had he seen everything, heard them? That was so humiliating for him to intrude on their private moments. She felt violated, like she'd had a peeping Tom or something.

Bella and Jasper eventually parted ways after he unknowingly created all kinds of dilemmas for her. Jacob asked her to promise to tell her everything about Mr. Cullen. She had to tell him, but she was afraid. They probably had a busy week. She decided that it could wait until the weekend. Like Jake had previously said, what could he do about it anyway? He wasn't likely to visit Mr. Black and tell him he followed young girls around in the dark. It was a one time event she imagined. Maybe it was all a huge coincidence. That's what she kept telling herself until the events the next day at school showed her it wasn't that simple.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

Jacob watched her from the side. He got wound up every morning just by holding her hand under the bookbag. Bella's skin felt like silk to him. He especially liked it when he could hold her hand out in the open. He thought their contrasting skin tones looked poetic wound together. He loved it and he hoped attitudes and perceptions continued to change. People were just people. He hated all the things that divided groups: color, wealth, religion, politics, etc.

He knew his mom liked her. Sometimes, he thought about spilling it all to her and getting her to back them, but he knew her loyalty was to his father before anything else. She might eventually accept them, but she wouldn't hide it for them. He continued to remain silent as long as he needed. Speaking of quite, Bella hadn't said a word. She looked tense and nervous. Jacob never had a chance to ask why she had to work in the orchards the day before. He could read her moods pretty well. Something was bothering her and he hoped to catch her alone later that day and find out what.

"You okay, honey?" he asked her as soon as they sat down for lunch. She said she was tired and had a lot on her mind. She then shocked him completely by telling him how it was Mr. Hale that had cleared up their little party in the loft. At least they had the promise that he wouldn't rat them out. He would have already done it if that was the case.

The two of them finished lunch and were off on their separate ways until that last couple of classes. English started off like always, Mr. Cullen was giving a lecture about one of their reading assignments. He guessed he should be taking notes. Bella always was. Jake loved to look at her when she was busy. She was so focused and adorable. He also glanced up front at the teacher. He should toss his book up there, _hey you don't get to look._ He was looking her way too often.

"Isabella, could you be my assistant today?" Really, where was that brown-noser, Newton?

Jacob watched as Bella went up to his desk. She was fiddling with her skirt, pulling it down, making sure it was straight. She was nervous again. He handed her a stack of papers.

"Please pass those out." She nodded and walked around the classroom. He usually recorded grades at the bottom and folded it, so no one else saw the grades. Jacob guessed it was a courtesy, but most the kids in that class either bragged or complained about their grades, so it didn't matter. When she got to his desk, he cracked a smile and she returned one.

"Jacob."

"Bella."

She handed him the quiz. He made sure his fingers grazed her skin. However brief, the contact felt so good to him. He knew he aced that one. He unfolded the bottom...93. He was right, but when he saw the essay was attached to the back, he was expecting a similar grade. When he revealed that grade, he was completely stunned. In bright red was the letter F. What? He did a double take, had he mixed his up with Quil's? Nope, the top said, Jacob Black and he recognized his own writing. He thumbed through the three pages of the essay and nothing else was left to clue him in on why he'd made such a terrible grade. It was the last person he ever wanted beg and plead with but there was no way he could have grades like that in English. Essays made up 50 percent of the grade. Bells had checked it...she thought he deserved an A. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't believe that. He completely trusted her.

Jacob didn't have a clue what went on for the rest of the period. All he could do was picture his father's face when he checked his grades at the end of the week and he would. Every Friday, he always asked to see. There was no waiting around until report card day at the Black residence.

He'd never been so relieved to hear that bell. Em called, "Jake, man come on."

He told him he'd catch up. He walked to the desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. I'm confused. You gave me a failing grade. I...I'm not sure what I did wrong. Is there some sort of mistake?"

"No, I don't make mistakes. You made a poor effort and your grade reflects that."

"Poor effort, I spent a long time on it and I think it's exactly what you asked for."

"I don't care for your tone. Perhaps, you weren't paying attention in class that day. I might have noticed you seem distracted in here recently."

"Distracted?" He raised his voice a little more. Was he hinting at something? "Sure that isn't you?"

As soon as the words were out, he knew he couldn't go back and he was in serious trouble.

A tender voice cut through the tension, "Jacob, we need to leave. Our ride's here."

"Please step out Isabella. Mister Black and I have things to discuss."

She continued to stand there. He turned around. She mouthed "please don't" but he already had.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Bells."

She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't even know what was happening, but she must have heard enough that they were in a standoff and that Jacob had disrespected him.

He said he had no choice but to call for a meeting with his parents. He didn't put up with that sort of insolence.

Although he didn't deserve it, Jacob apologized, "I'm very sorry sir, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful. Please don't call my father. Is there any way, I can improve my grade?"

"You have one chance, completely rewrite it and turn it in by Friday morning and I'll consider improving your grade since your other essays were much better."

"Thank you, I will."

"Of course, it will have at least 20 points off for being late."

"Late? You just said by Friday," and Jacob was back to having an edge to his voice.

"And the original was due Monday; so yes, it's late. Another thing, that's three times you've questioned me, so your parents will be receiving a call."

He was fuming. It was obvious to Jake he was being provoked. Mr. Cullen wanted him to lose his temper. The only thing that was stopping him was seeing her face and her lips begging him when she said please don't.

He went back to his desk and grabbed all his stuff; the quicker he got out of there, the better.

Jacob found Bella sitting by the big oak tree. She was shivering, hidden inside her coat.

"Where's Mom?"

"I told her we wanted to walk."

He pulled his jacket from his bag and covered her shoulders. "Come on...before he comes out."

"You're in bad trouble, aren't you?"

They headed to the path they took home. "Maybe, but it's not your fault. Quit worrying."

"What happened?"

"He failed me...that's what. He gave me an F on that essay."

"That's crazy I read it. It was very good. "

Jacob told her everything they said back and forth as he walked her home quickly. "I think he knows and he's sticking it to me for being your boyfriend which further proves how disturbed he is."

She stated she was wrong to wait to tell him. She should have told him all of it at lunch. "Oh, he knows alright, he saw us on the pathway and he followed me after the barn."

Good she was finally admitting it to herself, but she had one more revelation. "Jake, there was a witness...it was Jasper. He told me for certain, he'd been out there near the same time we were together. That's what I hadn't revealed to you."

Jacob and Bella stopped and he hushed her crying, "It's going to be okay."

"No, things are going to get even harder for us, especially for you. I know your father expects you to get a scholarship," she cried more.

He wiped off every last tear and gave her a tender kiss. "Nothing is every going to come between us, permanently. You hear me?" He pulled her face up. "Say it."

"I believe you...even if we have to runaway; I'll follow you anywhere, Jake."

He put his arm around her for the rest of the way. He would soon get his ass chewed out and he might even flunk English, but she was his girl and she always would be.

_**~Thanks for reading. These two give me a tooth ache sometimes, but I love it!**_

_**I just found out my stories, Revival and Innovations were both nominated for TwiFanfictionRecs for top ten fanfictions completed in October. Of course, most are Edward/Bella fics so if any of you wolf pack lovers wish to vote: /2014/11/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-october-2014/**_


	7. Chapter 7:The Pleasure Seekers

_**~Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story.**_

Chapter 7: The Pleasure Seekers

Grounded.

Jacob couldn't believe how quick Mr. Cullen had acted. He and Bella had taken their time walking home from school so that they could discuss what had happened. Once he got inside, his teacher was already there filling in both his mother and father on his sliding grades and his blatant disrespect.

He slowly shook his head wanting Mr. Cullen to see what he thought about it since his Mom and Dad couldn't see him when he first walked in.

"This doesn't sound like Jacob at all. I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. What do you have to say for yourself, Jacob?" his mother asked as soon as he joined them in the living area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was alarmed at my grade. It caught me off guard. I thought I had done better work than that. I'm going to go to the library and doing some extra research and I'm going to turn in a much better essay. It's not a huge deal, yet. It's one grade."

"You're damn right that you're going to do better, but you're wrong that it isn't a big deal." His father saw the need to apologize again. Jacob couldn't believe how much they were saying sorry to that weirdo. He had an infatuation with Bella and he was the one that should be apologizing for what he'd been doing. He should probably resign, but Jacob had no way to prove his theories.

Cullen had definitely gotten the upper hand by making him look bad in front of his parents before he ever had a chance to expose him for what he was up to. Little did Jacob know that he was going to go for the jugular right then and there and really cause him more trouble than he ever expected. "Oh, of course...I get it. I was young not too long ago. I've seen plenty young men get distracted when they're courting."

"Courting? No Jacob isn't having any distractions like that in his senior year. He doesn't have a girlfriend," Billy corrected him.

Jacob's mother looked straight into Jacob's eyes, he knew she was concerned what else might be revealed in the conversation.

"Oh, pardon my mistake." He was laying on the proper English accent nice and slow so no one would be confused. "I must have misunderstood all the time young Jacob spends with Miss Swan. Those two are inseparable. I thought with all those stolen glances and private lunches that of course, they were a courting couple. I guess it's a special friendship instead. Is that what it is, Jacob?"

Jacob knew he could take him. Edward Cullen was a skinny, little twit and he had strong Quileute genes. The part of him that wanted to jump across the table and start pounding him almost had the rational side convinced it'd be worth it. Jacob glanced at his father, he was fuming. There was nothing that Billy Black hated more than looking like a fool in front of someone. That's exactly what Mr. Cullen was doing; he was making a fool of all of them.

He had to speak up and say something. "Yes, Bella and I grew up together, so we're very good friends. My father's right, I keep free of distractions since my senior year is very important." Sarah looked worried still, but Billy was expressionless. Of course, Cullen looked smug as ever. He succeeded in creating doubt which was precisely what he'd set out to do.

"Well, I won't keep your, nice family any longer Mr. Black. I thought we'd nip this problem in the bud so Jacob stays on track. I'm sure he has high ambitions for college." Billy escorted him to the front door to see him out and assure him that this would never be an issue again. Jake couldn't wait to get out of the there. He had one foot on the stairs to escape to his room.

"Not so fast," his father came up behind him. "You and I are going to get a few things straight."

* * *

><p>Jacob was taking a few minutes to calm himself down staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. His father had gone on and on for almost an hour. Jacob knew the revelation about Bella was worse than the grade or the fact he'd smart mouthed the teacher. He told Jacob with her upbringing she couldn't be trusted to have his best interest in mind. Girls like that were trying to secure their future and he was sure with a manipulative mother like Renee, that Bella was sure to be just like her. Jacob wanted to defend her but it would have made it so much worse. He tried to justify what the teacher had interpreted. That was another thing he couldn't shake. How could he know about their lunches? Didn't he have his own lunch time off in the teacher's area? He thought he and Bella were always so careful. If they got anymore cautious, they wouldn't even be seeing each other. That's exactly what Cullen must have been hoping for.<p>

His father made it clear he was going to keep an even closer eye on him. He'd be supervising his chores and Jacob wasn't going to be allowed to go or do anything outside of school and work for at least a month. He reiterated before letting him get busy with his essay, "That means, no goofing off with Quil and Embry and most definitely no Bella. You stay away from her at home and at school. I will not having your future compromised over a girl."

He had to start on a new version of the essay. He could smell dinner cooking downstairs, but he had no appetite. Edward Cullen was at the top of his hate list. He'd never had one before, but now he did. That guy had gone way too far, and someway, somehow, Jacob was going to get even. He better hope he never thought about going too far with Bells either. It was disturbing enough that he had a little crush on her, but if his plan was to get rid of the competition and actually go after her; he had no idea what he was up against. Jacob would never let him near her. He would go against his parents if push came to shove. There was no limit to how far he'd go to protect her, he was more sure of that than ever.

His mother insisted he come to the table for dinner and there was no chance he was arguing after what had occurred. His father didn't need any other excuses to punish him. The family ate in silence except for the occasional conversation between his parents. He asked to be excused so that he could continue his homework. His father reminded him the chores could slide that day, but the rest of the week he'd need to make sure and get those out of the way first. Jacob pulled out every note he had and a English handbook as well as his literature book. He must have re-read that failing essay ten times. It was good. How was he supposed to change it enough and still only earn a B?

The scratch at his bedroom door let him know his secret companion was there and needed attention. He let Ness inside and she found her spot at the end of his bed. He and the dog had gotten closer. She was much calmer than at the beginning and for some reason, she acted as his personal bodyguard. The male dog could care or less about him. He stayed at his post by the front door, but not Nessie, she always slept outside his bedroom door. Jacob let her in whenever she scratched at his door.

The two of them stayed in the peace and quite for a long time while he came up with a whole new outline and fresh perspective for the essay. His mother stuck her head in on her way to bed and commented that it was late and he needed rest. She told him if he had til Friday, there was no need to stay up all night completing it.

"I'm about to quit for the night, thanks Mom."

She looked back over her shoulder and saw that they were alone. Sarah stepped in the room a few more steps with the door almost pulled shut. "Jacob, is it true?"

"What?" he played dumb.

"You and Bella? There's more than friendship now, isn't there?"

How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't trust she'd keep it all hidden from his father. He really needed to finish school and get into college. Maybe there would be a little more freedom then, but of course, she had one more year after him. When he thought about how long they both might need to keep the secret, his head started hurting. They were looking at almost another year and a half, at least.

"Mom, I've never hidden how special she is to me and that's all I care to say right now. I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I love you and Dad, but there are some things you two don't understand. Can we leave it at that?"

She nodded. "Okay, but please don't go against your father." She left him to his work again.

There was no reason to keep on reading and writing at that late hour. His eyes kept going cross, so he started packing all his work away in his bag for the following day. Ness started growling when he was getting everything set up for the morning. He turned around and patted her head, "What's up girl? You having a bad dream?" She'd been sound asleep. Another louder, more menacing growl came out of her and the dog stood up and walked towards the window. Jacob focused on what her problem was. It couldn't be. Was the reflection playing a trick on him and his dog?

Nessie's growl worsened, she even barked, but he knew why. He held up a finger to signal he needed a minute. "Come on girl, I'm safe. You need to go out in the hall."

As soon as he got her settled outside of his room, he rushed to the window and opened it. Bella was shivering on the roof. She had never made an attempt to come to his room. He couldn't believe she'd gotten up to the second story.

"Bells, what the hell? You're freezing." He pulled her through the window and had her sit down on his bed. He grabbed the extra blanket at the foot that he never used and wrapped it around her shoulders. He could hear her teeth chattering.

"What are you doing, honey? You shouldn't have risked climbing the trellis? It's dark, what if you'd fallen?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I was so worried. I kept waiting, thinking you'd come to me. When you didn't, I wondered if you were mad that I got you in trouble."

He rubbed her shoulders in order to continue to warm her up. He assured her once again nothing was her fault and that he wasn't mad at her at all. He recited the whole story about what their English teacher had done and all the lectures that ensued as well as being officially grounded.

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe that he's acting like this because of me. I'm nothing special. I don't like him, but I've heard plenty of ladies and girls say he's dreamy. Why can't he find an appropriate girlfriend?"

"You're right that he should go after ladies his own age, but you are most definitely special. Of course, I don't want him anywhere close to your specialness. You're mine only." Jacob told her to give him one more minute. He went outside the door, to make sure the dog had settled down. No other lights or noises were going on inside so everyone had turned in. He found himself wishing he had a lock on the door just to be safe, but he didn't. Jacob went back to Bella. She looked perfect sitting on his bed, it was a bit of a fantasy he'd never spoken out loud to anyone. His only real intention was to make sure she was completely warmed up and then he'd take her home. They'd see each other in the morning. Of course, both of them were bummed about their time together being even more limited. The nights would be their only safe haven. It wasn't like they could skip sleep altogether either. They both had to be alert in the daytime or they'd draw more attention to themselves.

He put his arm around her, "The nights are a lot colder, huh?"

"Very and I had damp hair from my bath." He reached under her knit cap and felt her chilled hair. He pulled the cap all the way off and let her hair fall to her shoulders. It was a bit of a mess, but he smoothed it down with his hand. "I should go now that I know the whole story. You look tired."

"I am, but I'd trade sleep anytime to be with you." She smiled and started a tiny blush, but her cheeks were already chilled from the night air, so he couldn't be sure if it was the cold or nervousness. She was staring at her folded hands in her lap.

Jacob lifted her chin and leaned in. She was still cool, so he knew how to warm her up. He touched his lips to hers. He had one of the crummiest days ever and he thought he couldn't wait to fall asleep, but once she was inside his room; he woke up completely.

He pulled her closer and pushed the blanket to the side. Having her with him was the only thing that would erase all the bad stuff he'd endured all day. He pulled back to give her breathing room. She usually kept them restrained, but her fingers eagerly pulled him back. They began to wind up into the hairs on the back of his head. She actually started falling back to the mattress, he swore he wasn't pushing her, but he wasn't about to contemplate it too much.

He was going to keep kissing her as long as she was fine with it, but he did his best to keep off her even though they were on his bed. Finally, he had to remind her, "I love you so much, Bells."

"I love you too."

Jacob put a little more into the kisses. They had never tested the boundaries like that. Bella made a noise. He wasn't sure that he'd ever heard that type of noise, but he had eavesdropped on some of the older guys when they talked about being with girls. He knew that meant, the girl was really liking it. It seemed like the right time to try something he'd been wanting to do. He loved the way her lips tasted, and he was determined to taste more. He'd go slow, remembering how that first open mouth kiss to her neck had gone, but he tentatively let his tongue cross over from his mouth into hers. She didn't freak out. She responded and eventually she touched hers to his and he swore fireworks were going off in his room.

It should have been enough, but he started feeling urges like he wanted even more. He couldn't figure out what she wearing. She must have put on some type of long underwear and then clothes on top. He couldn't get to any of her skin except around her face and neck. He wanted to feel more of her, but he wasn't about to start undressing her. What they were doing was way more than he'd expected, but it proved how close they were and how much they loved each other. Bella was so shy and so reserved, she probably never thought they would have been like that without a marriage certificate.

His leg rubbed against hers and he was going to end up tossing it over both hers if the kissing kept on. _Please let it keep on_, he said in his head. Next thing he knew, the dog was starting up again. Ugh, Nessie was ruining everything. Bella jumped up and looked around. It was like she finally realized what they were up to and where they were.

"I have to go home." She walked to the window.

"Wait, I'm taking you."

"No, I can't get you into any more trouble."

"I'm not letting you go home alone this late and how did you think you were getting back down?" He reminded of last year when he broke his ankle. Jacob shushed the dog once more and helped her out the window. He went down first and then gave her some assistance. She was shaking the entire time. He grabbed her hand and they quickly made it back to her house. Before they parted ways, he gave her a soft kiss. Neither of them mentioned what had been going on just a few minutes prior. He didn't want to draw attention to it and have her start over analyzing what had happened. She'd end up thinking she'd done something wrong. He didn't think they had. It felt right. They loved each other, and that's what people in love did, at least that's what he'd heard. Mr. Cullen had tried to do his worst, his mother was all fretful over what might be happening and his father was parenting with an iron fist for the time being; but none of it was enough to keep them apart. Jacob climbed back in his window with a huge smile on his face. He hoped she was falling asleep in the same state.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

She was a nervous wreck by the time she got her clothes off that she she had over her long pajamas. What was wrong with her? She hadn't even thought about how inappropriate it was to be in a boy's bedroom. She had been totally focused on one thing; checking if he was okay.

Bella pulled up her mattress. It was time to read the pamphlet again, _Chastity and Purity for the Catholic Youth. _ Sarah had given it to her. She wasn't Catholic and neither was Bella, but she somehow she had a copy of it and gave it to her after they had their little girl chat all those months ago. She wondered if Jacob ever read it. She hoped not and she was definitely too embarrassed to ask the question. If he'd seen it, he'd know exactly how terrible she was. Pretty much everything highlighted in those pages said she was a terrible sinner according to all her actions and thoughts. She shouldn't be seeking pleasure. Is that what she'd been trying to do? Her whole reason behind sneaking out and risking life and limb going up to his room was her worry for him. Once they were together, everything changed. She was so consumed with the way she felt about him; how he made her feel.

The late hour didn't matter, she had to read the words from beginning to end. She had to be better, and stop being so weak. Jacob needed a strong, respectable woman at his side. Her behavior, if ever exposed would prove to his parents that she exactly the type of female they'd worried about. He needed her more than ever to be perfect.

Bella woke up early with the pamphlet on her chest. She tucked it back under the mattress hoping she'd never need it again, but still keeping there for safe keeping just in case. She hurriedly got breakfast together and got ready for school. She was nervous for the first time in a long time to ride to school with him. That was before she climbed in the backseat and discovered it was Mr. Black driving them. She sat with her hands in her lap the entire time and didn't even glance at Jacob once. Maybe that's the way it'd be from then on. He was going to watch for himself to make sure there was nothing going on.

They pulled up in the drop off area and she couldn't wait to escape that stuffy vehicle, but as soon as Jacob's door opened, his father spoke up.

"Bella, could you hold on?"

"Um, sir?"

Jacob paused.

"Go on, son. Bella and I need to speak about something."

She wanted to look at him, and be comforted by his love, but she couldn't chance it. She continued to sit there with her hand on the door.

"Bella, I'll be brief. I know you think a lot of Jake, and he does for you in return."

"Sure, he's a great and loyal friend."

"That's nice, and friends are always looking out for each other. That's why I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his future."

"Never."

"Good, this is an important time and he needs to be free of distractions. You'll help out with that won't you? Soon it will be time to go over next year's scholarship recipients. Jacob and his mother always assure me that you're the most deserving student. I hope that's still true. Your father is a special friend and a loyal employee. I don't want to disappoint him or my family. Do we have a clear understanding, child?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Black...I'll keep working hard and I won't come between Jacob and his responsibilities. You can trust me." She sensed she was agreeing to more than she actually verbalized.

"Good, I thought so. As long as do your part, you can trust me as well. Now run along, I hear the bell ringing. Don't want to keep you or make you late."

Bella was usually smart enough not to run, but she ran as fast as she could from the Black's car after that private chat. The first bell had rung and she had less than five minutes to get into her seat in math. She wasn't paying attention and ran straight into Mr. Cullen. She knocked the papers out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help," she got on her hands and knees and grabbed all the pages and started trying to stack them into a neat and orderly stack although she was sure they were all out of order.

"It's fine, I can sort them later, Isabella. What's got you in such a rush?"

"Didn't you hear the bell? I'm late."

"Oh, I guess it is that time already."

She stood up and apologized again and turned in the right direction for math, but he stopped her.

"Wait, you seem flustered. Come into my office. I'd like to speak to you anyway."

"I can't, first period...remember?"

"Nonsense, I'll write you a pass, come on. It'll be our little secret," he smiled that charming smile she knew made Lauren and Jessica swoon. They spoke of it often. She wasn't swooning, but a cold chill ran through her body and goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. She didn't want secrets with him, but maybe she could go in his office and actually find some bravery within herself. Maybe she would be able to speak up for Jacob and squelch his advances for her once and for all without being too forward.

"Okay, I have something to speak to you about Mr. Cullen as well," Bella held her head high and went inside. He shut the door behind them. She was acting completely strong and confident, but on the inside, she was literally shaking like a leaf.

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**That's a real pamphlet poor Bella was reading and I laughed so hard when I discovered some of the topics it included when I was doing my research. Anyways...who trusts Mr. Cullen? What if he has an explanation for the way he's been acting? To be continued next time...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes and Makeups

_**~Thanks so much for following this story. I'm sorry I got delayed on all my stories for a week or so but I'm slowly getting caught back up.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 8: Mistakes and Makeups

**Bella POV**

"Relax, Isabella...you seem so nervous. I don't bite," he threw his head back and laughed at his joke, but she wasn't laughing with him.

"Mr. Cullen, I...I," she felt so uncomfortable.

He held up his hand to halt her stuttering. "Wait, I need to tell you something. I have a little confession."

She couldn't listen to anymore, she had to stop him. "Mr. Cullen, I really respect you as a teacher, but I'm only sixteen. I'm afraid somewhere along the way there's been some confusion."

"Confusion? What do you mean?" He paused, and stuck and pen between his lips. She was still working on her nerve when he spoke again, "Now I'm very confused all of the sudden. Of course, I know you're sixteen, I remember giving you birthday wishes. You're very jumpy, Isabella." He pursed his lips together and rubbed his temples like he was in deep thought. "Oh my, oh no...this is what I was going to explain to you, but you've already noticed and completely misunderstood. Oh, Miss Swan, Isabella...I'm so sorry. I bet you've seen me staring at you."

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...where was Jacob when she needed him. He'd admitted it.

"Um, well to tell you the truth, I have."

He instructed her had a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of that. "Isabella, I had a younger sister, Rose and you bear a striking resemblance to her. I'm sorry, but I noticed the first time you sat down in my classroom. I miss her terribly. We were very close."

"Oh," she took a deep breath, that was very unexpected. "Well, that's a relief. I'm sorry, have you not had a chance to visit in a long time?"

"No, it isn't that, Rose passed away from influenza five years ago when she was only fourteen, so every once and awhile I feel like I've seen a ghost." She misunderstood, because she thought he said have, not had.

"Really, I look that much like her?" He nodded in agreement. "Of course, you have my deepest sympathy. I'm an only child. I have no idea how bad you must feel. Do you have any other siblings?"

"No, only little Rosalie. She was a sweet, little brown eyed beauty with wavy brown hair. Sound familiar? But I've finally become accustomed to you, I won't be making you feel self-conscious anymore. I'm a proper English gentlemen Isabella, I would never disrespect you. I hope you can believe that?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." Bella had never felt such relief in all her life. She kept telling Jacob there had to be another reason. Finally, she could rest easy and start to enjoy English class again as it was her favorite subject. She saw him in a brand new light. That must have been very painful to recollect, not to mention a tad bit embarrassing, but he acted very dignified and she thought the two of them would get along just fine from there on out. She needed to get that pass written out and be on her way to math, but she remembered one other thing. He'd still given Jacob that failing grade. They thought it was because of her, but that couldn't be it now that she knew the real story. Bella wasn't sure how to bring it up, but she had to at least attempt it for Jacob's sake.

"I really need to go to class, but is there any way we could speak about Jacob, briefly?"

"I suppose."

"Mr. Cullen, he and I live on the estate together, so of course we sometimes do homework at the same time. I happened to see his essay over the weekend. We proof read each other's, work when we have time...you know just to be extra certain, we aren't making careless mistakes."

"I think I understand where you're going with this. Be honest with yourself, as good of an English student you are, don't you agree I know a little more?"

"Of course, you're a college graduate and the instructor."

"Alright then, I made an accurate assessment and in the end I think it will help Jacob. He promised to work harder than ever and I already predict his grades will come up. I'm even willing to write him a recommendation and he might soon have his pick of universities. You're a nice friend to be so helpful, but leave the marks to me, please."

"Oh, okay...I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm surprised I didn't see you yesterday. Don't you live right there next to the main house. I didn't notice another dwelling."

"Oh, no...our cottage is down a path a little ways in the back. I don't live right next door."

He smiled really large again, "Ah, I see. Well, here's your pass," he scribbled out some words and tore off the slip for her. She thanked him again and slipped out the door. Bella rushed down the empty hallway until she collided again with a second person.

"What's going on?" Jacob was out in the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you since my dad kept you. Why did I go by Cullen's office and see your outline? Imagine my surprise after hearing you laughing it up with him."

Did she ever laugh in there? She didn't think so, but he had. Mr. Cullen easily amused himself she thought. Jacob was very angry. She didn't want him to get in anymore trouble, but she had to go to math. She tried to give him the fast version. "Jake, trust me, it's all fine. It's not what we imagined. Mr. Cullen doesn't like me, but I have to go to math. I'll tell you all of it later."

She finished her journey to math and never turned around once to see if her boyfriend had accepted her answer.

Mrs. Black picked them up much to Bella's relief. Jacob had acted busy the rest of the day and they never got to speak to one another again. Quil told her he was in detention during lunch for skipping first period. That was all her fault and she knew it. She was pretty sure he was angry with her, but as soon as she had a chance to tell him the entire story, he should be okay.

"Bella, dear, I'm having the ladies over for bridge. Bree made a lot of special treats, you're welcome to stop by later and have some."

"Oh, okay...thank you. I will after my chores and homework." It would give her an opportunity to see Jacob, and since their interactions were under scrutiny, she had the perfect excuse to be hanging around the main house.

Bella changed and ran out to work with Jasper for an hour or so and then went inside, started a pot of soup for her family and finished up her homework. She had gotten a glimpse of Jake when she was working but he never would look her way. It almost made her angry, because she suspected he avoided her on purpose. He wasn't being his usual understanding self. She knew he had strong feelings about Mr. Cullen, but she had all the answers about that and he should trust her judgment a little more. She hated how everyone still acted like she was a little girl, that knew nothing about the real world. She knew how often the people around her patronized her, even people that didn't know the meaning of that word, but she most definitely did.

She went into the bathroom and double checked her face and hair. She was hoping to clear the air with Jacob. Renee was standing outside the door as she exited.

"Where do you think you're going? It'll be dark soon."

"Mom, how are you feeling?" she hadn't been getting up very much lately. Bella assumed her illness was peaking. It usually did in the colder months and through the holidays which were almost upon them.

"I'm fine, for the moment; but I want to sit down and catch up with you. Fix me some food, baby and tell me how that English class is going."

She really didn't want to miss out on her chance to visit Jacob, but she had to be careful. Having her mother snap would have surely ruined her evening. She spooned out a small helping of soup for her mother, because she knew she was a light eater and brought it to their tiny table. Renee couldn't help bringing up Mr. Cullen and Bella tried to make small talk with her. She ignored that her mother was acting like she should be noticing him for more than his teaching abilities, but she refused to acknowledge her innuendos. Bella turned the conversation around and talked about literature and other subjects. Renee quickly bored of the conversation and said she was going back to bed.

"You aren't still going out, are you? I don't know why your father's so late this evening."

Bella admitted Sarah invited her to see what Bree had prepared for her get together. "Ugh, fine go let them show you how much better their lives are, Bella. I'm taking a bath and going to bed."

* * *

><p>She hoped she wasn't too late as she rushed down the path to the main house. Bella almost forgot herself and barged in but Bree saw her and opened the kitchen door. She heard laughter from the parlor, so she knew the game was still going on. She ended up helping Bree make the coffee tray. They were getting ready for dessert. She instructed Bella, she could sample anything that was left on the counter. She picked up a tiny cake and savored its sweetness. There was some sort of cream filling inside that was scrumptious. She couldn't wait to take another lesson from Bree to find out how she made them. She also grabbed a couple of different sandwich quarters and nibbled on them as well.<p>

She was going to wait for Bree to return and casually ask if she'd seen Jacob. She knew she couldn't very well climb the stairs and go to his room. She'd hoped he was on the lookout for her since he was there when his mother invited her. Bella's ears picked up the muffled sound of music. She heard the noise coming from the study. That made sense, she and Jacob listened to records in there. He must be waiting for her or finishing up his homework. She slowly walked towards the room and noticed the door was closed. She looked up and down the hall to make sure Mr. Black wasn't around. Before she opened the door, she heard one other sound over the music. It was laughter...feminine laughter, not Jacob's laugh.

Bella pushed the study door open swiftly. He wasn't in there waiting for her. Jacob was already entertaining a guest. He was not only listening to records, he was up dancing with Lauren Mallory of all people. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she'd never believed it. He always said he hated that girl and she treated Bella terribly. Why was she there and why were their hands on each other? He looked alarmed to see her standing there, and jumped back. He hadn't been holding her too close from what she could tell, but it still was enough to sicken her stomach.

"Oh Bella, what are you up to, sneaking around the Black's house? Don't you knock?"

Jacob gave Lauren a dirty look. He looked back at Bella. "Lauren's here with her mother for bridge. She was bored. I...I," he stammered over his explanation.

She answered for him, "Kept her entertained. I can see that...well, sorry to interrupt. I should go home." She turned back around.

"Bye Bella, so nice to see you," Lauren said sweetly. She'd never been that polite since, Bella thought a second...since never. Lauren was never polite to her.

She slammed the French doors and ran. She breezed past Bree who tried to talk to her. "Wait, Miss Bella, don't you want some more snacks?"

She ran out the kitchen door and for the path as fast as she could go. Bella was about to open the door to her cottage, when he caught up to her.

"No, wait. I can explain. It isn't what you thought. I wasn't dancing with her."

She turned around. "Records were playing, your hands were on each other's waist. If you weren't dancing, then what? Were you getting ready to kiss her?"

"Hell no, Bella...come on, you're my only girl. Why would I do that?"

She tried again to go inside, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her arm and begged her to come with him so he could explain, but they needed to get out of sight. Her legs followed him to the barn even though she was still in shock and felt angry. He hadn't listened to her earlier, so why should she give him the courtesy?

"Go up the ladder, Bells. We're going to talk." She obeyed, but her eyes stung with unshed tears. She never believed Jacob would act that way. He had been mad at her all day, so he'd obviously turned to another girl, someone hateful and Bella's worst nemesis at school. It was a low blow. She knew Lauren ogled him, like so many of the other girls. Why was he with a plain girl like herself when he could have his pick of the beautiful girls?

"You don't have to say anything else. Let me go home and you can go back to your company. I guess we're broken up."

"Broken up? Have you lost your mind? I would never break up with you because of a misunderstanding. I know I was mopey all day because I don't know why you spent half of first period with Cullen. I was all ready to talk and I was waiting in the study for you when Lauren showed up. She said she hated that game but her mother insisted she come along. Mom suggested she find me since we're classmates. She came in and I was doing my homework. I never invited her in."

Jacob promised Bella he tried to ignore her, but Lauren never shut up and she got out the records and asked if she could put some on. "If she was going to shut up and listen to music, I was fine with that. She kept putting on different ones and then she brought up dancing. I said no thanks, of course, but she kept insisting."

"So she was irresistible?"

"No, but she had just grabbed my hands and pulled me. I thought if I tried, she might leave me alone, but then when I looked at her in front of me, it felt all wrong. I only wanted my partner to be you. I stepped back, to walk away when she grabbed my hands and put them on her waist. That's precisely the time you walked in. Talk about terrible timing. I still can't stand that girl, Bells. I wasn't trying to get back at you, but I still would like to talk about everything that happened today."

Bella walked over to a hay bale and had a seat. She pulled her legs up and covered them with her long skirt. He'd never lied to her, she was sure of that. She wiped her face and took deep breaths. She tried to erase the image of Jacob standing there with Lauren. If he said it was a misunderstanding, then she had to believe him. She hoped he'd do the same for her when she told him about Mr. Cullen.

He walked over and touched her shoulder. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you. I'm sorry I overreacted, but I can't stop thinking about the satisfied look on Lauren's face. I guess she knows how I feel about you."

"Don't worry about her, I mean it. She's not worth it." He put his arm around her. "Hey, I'm sorry...I've been overreacting all day. Tell me the whole story and I'll listen."

She told him about running into him and how at first she was frightened to be in his office. She also told him how he admitted to staring at her. Jacob jumped up and stated yelling, "I knew it, I knew I was right."

"Wait, you have to hear why."

She recounted the sad tale about his poor little sister that passed away and he listened to the rest of the story without interruption, but she could see he still had his doubts.

"A dead sister, huh? And you look like her? Funny, you don't resemble him at all."

Bella shrugged. "I guess it was enough that he was distracted for awhile. He says he's better now and he apologized for making me feel uncomfortable."

"So you believe every word of it?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Bella, I love you and I don't want to fight with you again. That scared the hell out of me when you ran off after seeing me and Lauren. I don't, I mean, I can't lose you...we have to trust each other."

"I trust you. I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I already told you that."

"Okay, I'm not saying I don't trust you. I knew there had to be an explanation for you listening to Mr. Cullen. I was being stupid earlier, but you're so kind and sweet. I think you have a hard time believing bad people...or even devious liars exist. Honey, I don't want you to get hurt because of your innocence."

"I'm not dumb, Jacob."

"I know, that isn't what I meant." He wiped his face and drug his fingers through his hair. She knew that meant he was still frustrated. "Fine, if you believe him, then I'll accept his explanation, but I still plan on keeping my eye on him. You, I fully trust, but he hasn't convinced me quite yet. Fair enough?"

"Yes, I understand. You're protective of me and worry about me. I'm the same way about you." She looked out the cracks of the loft door. "It's dark. We're going to get into trouble if we don't get home soon."

He sighed and brushed her hair with his hand. "I don't want to leave you so soon."

"Me neither."

"Can I come see you tonight?"

She told him that wasn't such a good idea. What if his dad found out? He was suspicious and everything was fresh on his mind.

Jacob took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She felt that familiar warm feeling in her belly. She was so relieved he never wanted to kiss Lauren the way he kissed her. "I'm super careful, it'll be fine. Please, I want to spend more time with you tonight."

"It's getting cold, I can't continue to hang out with you late at night...I'll freeze."

"I know, that's why I'm coming in, so don't lock your window. It'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Jacob hid back to the side of the house and made sure she got in safely. He didn't hear any commotion, so he figured she'd breezed in past her parents. He needed to do the same thing. He'd pretend he was really tired and go to bed early. Bree looked at him suspiciously. He and Bella weren't so great at fooling the hired help around the vineyard.

"You're awfully lucky you have me, Jacob. I told him you were doing a chore for me."

"Thanks, Bree...I'll get all the dishes for a week. I promise."

"Don't you hurt that sweet girl. She's precious to me," she added.

He promised that he never would and she admitted she was pulling for them both. "Oh mon Dieu, d'être jeune et amoureux ... si belle."

"Huh?"

"Just happy for you two, let's hope the old man's heart softens. Now get out of my kitchen, and I'll see you tomorrow when you do the dishes, jeune homme."

Jacob thought his parents were never going to turn in or that he'd never get Ness out of his room. She kept scratching to come back inside. He worried she'd be asleep, since it was a school night, but he couldn't fall asleep without seeing her a little longer. He was still unconvinced Mr. Cullen was on the up and up. He suspected he was exaggerating that sister story, but Bella wanted to believe him. She wanted to see the good in everyone. She'd also said, he was only trying to motivate him and hoped to help get him in a great college. Why in the world would he care about his college hopes?

She'd left her window unlocked but didn't leave her lamp on. He managed to pull the frame up and slid inside. Bella's form sat up immediately.

"Jake," she whispered. "It's so late, I didn't think you could escape."

"Shh," he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Where there's a will, there's a way. I had to hold you a few more minutes, honey." Jacob put his arms around her and she dropped the covers she had pulled around her. It had only been a little over 24 hours before when they had that amazing kissing session. He knew she must have been a little embarrassed, since she'd acted shy in the car, but then again, his father was acting all scary in the driver's seat. Jacob had dreamed about those special kisses she'd given him and he was so glad they'd recovered from the little argument and misunderstanding they had. Stupid Lauren Mallory almost ruined everything. He'd never be caught in the same proximity of her ever again.

Jacob moved her hair over and kissed the top of her shoulder. That cool skin was so soft and inviting. It begged to be touched and kissed. He knew he was tickling her as he pressed his mouth up the side of her neck. She twitched and squirmed under his touch. He turned her face and met her mouth. "I love you, Bells," he whispered on her lips. He didn't give her a chance to say it back. She showed him instead. Bella was eagerly kissing him back just like the night before, so he saw no reason not to share those deeper kisses with her again. She quickly pulled back.

"No, stop...I can't do that, Jake."

"I'm sorry, honey. I thought you liked it. It's still only kissing."

She shook her head and told him it was so much more, that it was sinning. Bella went into this long speech about protecting him and how he deserved a respectable woman at his side.

He couldn't get a word in edgewise, she even produced piece of literature from under her mattress. He looked at it and couldn't imagine where Bella had gotten such a thing until she confessed his own mother gave it to her. She didn't stop there.

"I was asking questions. I wanted to be certain, since I'd been naive for far too long. Can you believe it finally clicked that's why if my dad didn't sleep on the couch, he always turned the lock on the other bedroom?"

"Ew, Bells...I don't want to hear that stuff."

"Yeah, neither did Sarah. I think she was getting just as humiliated as I was about our little talk. That's when she handed this to me and also told me to study some books at the library. That was the worst mistake ever. I had just opened a medical book to the appropriate section when the librarian passed by. You know the one? The prim and proper, old maid with the gray bun on her head. Jacob, she shut the book in front of me. I didn't know there'd be pictures and of course, that's what she saw me looking at. She thinks I'm some sort of deviant. It's so embarrassing...she follows me every time I go in there now and that was over six months ago."

He couldn't help himself, he started laughing. He was trying to keep it down, but hearing that the old librarian caught Bella looking at nude diagrams was funnier than Quil's grandfather catching him with a girlie magazine over the summer. She clamped her hand over his mouth to shush him, but he gently nipped her fingers. He was still feeling amorous. He couldn't help it. She was thorough with her quest for knowledge about the birds and bees and he wondered just how much she'd learned before her interruption in the library.

Jacob tried to engage her in another round of smooching, but she still wasn't having it.

"Honey, you're respectable. I only want to kiss you and hold you as often as I can. I would never try things you aren't ready for. I know this part of our relationship is still new, but you worry too much." He hadn't planned on trying to get some of her clothes off or anything, but her nightgown, was so soft and thin...he was getting a glimpse of a few things. His eyes had drifted down and he knew he was honorable, but if she ever offered to show him more, he wouldn't turn her down for certain.

"Bells, honey," he hugged and kissed her. "I love you...look at me." She lifted her eyes from her lap. "Stop all this fretting. I can tell you've spent way too much time worrying about it. I always assumed you'd want to wait for marriage, and that's fine. You don't have to worry either way: not that you're giving me too much affection or not enough. I'm never going to want anyone else. It's perfect how it is right now. Well, at least when we're alone. Our parents and the secrecy are a pain, but we'll still manage somehow. I'll make sure, we always get to have time together." He hated to leave, but they still had school in the morning and it was well after midnight, maybe even 1 AM. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up, but she kicked them back off. "I have to lock the window back, remember?"

Oh yeah, he'd told her to always do that, so he wouldn't worry about her. He saw her more clearly as they approached the window. She was so beautiful in that natural light pouring in from outside. The white fabric did little to disguise her figure and he had to mentally remind himself of his little speech.

He was about to lift the window because he needed the cool night air on his skin and he needed it quick.

"Wait, Jake. I...I want to kiss you goodnight one more time. You're right, I need to stop worrying and let myself love you like I really want." She jumped into his arms and he easily held her up off the ground. She was close to her dresser, so he lifted her up and sat her down. She allowed him to walk in as close as he could get. He kissed her, all the while letting his fingers rub that soft fabric that clothed her body. It was doing something to him, even more than her lips against his. Finally, they pulled away and he kissed the tip of her nose after sitting her back down. He smiled, and decided to ask just to get a feel for what she might be thinking.

"Um, you wouldn't mind getting married young, right Bells?"

She raised her shoulders up and down once. "No, Jake...not if it's it to you."

"Of course, to me...who else? We'll talk about it more another time, goodnight." He climbed out the window with a thump. He stood there long enough to hear the click of the latch, but then something else occurred. Jacob saw a figure in the nearby window, he dropped to the ground and crawled around the house before he jumped up to run. He was positive it was Renee. _Dammit_, he cursed. She was awake, but maybe she was out of it like normal and she'd think it was only a dream. If she didn't, he silently worried how much damage she could do. Renee had already caused some problems for Bella. She actually thought Cullen was a good prospect which was sick and she didn't like him at all.

Jacob tried to fall asleep, but he tossed and turned. He and Bella weren't near as careful as he use to think. He had a lot easier time pretending they were only friends when that's what they were officially, but not so much anymore. Once he told Bella how much he loved her and they were boyfriend and girlfriend, it seemed like the feelings seeped out of them and everyone was catching on. He wished time would speed up and he'd be graduated. That mention of marriage also was in the back of his mind. That would mean something to Billy Black, he imagined. It actually might be the only solution one day. All the parents and interferes would have to back down then.

He finally chastised himself. He didn't even have his own car or a job that wasn't working for his dad. He needed to stop thinking how much he wanted to be free to take off Bella's thin nightgown and concentrate on how to properly take care of her. That's when he'd be a real man, her man. The scratch at the door summoned him from his chilly bed. He opened up the door and let the dog in. She jumped on the bed and made herself at home. "Night girl...no offense, but you're a poor substitute for Bells." Ness whined and Jacob petted her head, "Go to sleep, at least you keep the bed warm for now."

_**~Thanks for reading. Important question raised...Mr. Cullen was being honest? Yes or No?**_

_**Couldn't help myself taking a jab at S.M., Jake to Ness, "You're a poor substitute for Bells." **_

_**French translations: "Oh mon Dieu, d'être jeune et amoureux ... si belle." = Oh my, to be young and in love...so beautiful**_

_**and "jeune homme" = young man**_


End file.
